En mis sueños
by Enildark
Summary: Lysandro sonrió lleno de felicidad, después de tres años de ausencia regresaba a parís, y ansiando sorprender a su familia, abrió la puerta. Pero él sería el único sorprendido, al presenciar el momento en que su hermano, Leigh, se comprometía en matrimonio. Y desde ese momento, tras conocer a Jade, el prometido de su hermano, fue incapaz de sacarlo de su mente y de sus sueños…
1. Chapter 1

**Ciaooo ~~!**

 **jaja no tengo perdon, ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que publique algo X,DUu aun cuando dije que lo haria... Una gran disculpa, pasaron muchas cosas, y por un tiempo me perdi un poco.**

 **Pero bueno, quitandole el polvo a mi cuenta, aqui traigo esta historia x3 de una pareja que ya conocen, se trata de un two-shot lyss x jade!**  
 **Originalmente iba a ser un one-shot, pero escribir cosas cortas nunca a sido lo mio- ni siquiera como two-shot deja de ser corto- decidi dividirlo en dos partes, y bueno aqui esta x3**  
 **Este fic lo escribi hace meses, cuando salio el ep 31 del juego, pero por muchas razones no encontraba la ocacion adecuada para subirlo. Pero hoy es cumpleaños de lysandro, asi que es el momento perfecto.**

 **Y bueno no les aburro mas, de por si es un cap largo -34 paginas- espero les guste!**

 **A darle!**

* * *

Bajo la oscuridad de la noche, en las zonas rusticas de Paris, un taxi se detuvo suavemente, dentro del auto el reloj en la muñeca del pasajero marcaba las ocho de la noche.  
Entonces desde el asiento trasero, el pasajero extendió su mano hacia el taxista para pagar el coste del viaje, luego inmediatamente abrió la puerta y bajo del auto.

Una vez que bajo y cerró la puerta, el taxi se alejo por el camino de tierra perdiéndose poco a poco en el oscuro paisaje, entonces aquel hombre miro atentamente con sus ojos bicolores, verde y miel, la granja que había frente a él, era un lugar simple pero realmente bello, la casa de aspecto rustico bañada por la luz de la luna, decorada con varios arcos de piedra, dañados por el tiempo pero decorados con la naturaleza viva de las flores, a su lado una escalera llevaba a la entrada de la casa, también rodeada de flores silvestres, mientras debajo un pequeño arrollo de agua corría cálidamente, regalando una relajante melodía.

-A esta hora ya deben estar en medio de la cena… – susurro nostálgico, imaginándose aquella escena perfectamente.

Aquella noche finalmente regresaba a París, después de tres años de ausencia, tres años lejos de su familia.

¿La razón? Su creciente carrera artística, Lysandro, el chico alto de llamativo cabello blanco con suaves toques de negro en las puntas, era el vocalista de una banda musical de rock con toques sinfónicos, en compañía de sus amigos. ]

Aquello que había comenzado como un pasatiempo desde el instituto, ahora era su vida, y era gracias al talento que juntos compartían y que ahora daba sus frutos, siendo conocidos no solo en Paris si no también alrededor del mundo.  
Todo gracias al trabajo duro de él y sus amigos durante aquellos tres años, en los que habían sacado su primer álbum y hecho su gira promocional.

Su fama crecía como espuma y el futuro era brillante, pero Lysandro no era codicioso, tenía prioridades y al concluir aquella primera etapa de su carrera, decidió, junto a sus amigos, que era momento de tomarse un receso, tiempo que aprovecharía para estar con su familia.

Con una amplia sonrisa tomo su maleta, la única que llevaba consigo, y subió las rusticas escaleras, recordando cada sensación, la visión del paisaje, del que fuera su hogar en gran parte de su niñez.  
Finalmente los escalones terminaron y se encontró frente a la puerta de madera, suspiro hondo y se dispuso a levantar su mano libre para tocar la puerta, no les había avisado, así que estaba seguro de que se sorprenderían al verle.  
La sola idea le entusiasmaba, pero justo cuando estuvo a punto de llamar escucho una voz. Rápidamente la reconoció, esa era la voz de su hermano mayor, Leigh.

-Hace tres años que nos conocimos, y un año después empezamos nuestra relación y todo ha sido maravilloso…- hablaba aquella voz al otro lado de la puerta- hemos pasado tantos momentos juntos, buenos y malos… Y no soy bueno expresándome, pero lo que siento… me ha hecho darme cuenta de que no quiero esperar más…

Lysandro proceso aquellas palabras, eran tan comunes como importantes y además inusuales en su hermano, porque en efecto era cierto, no era expresivo, no cuando se trataba de hablar de sentimientos. Y aunque no era algo propio en él, Lysandro sintió gran curiosidad e intriga, las exclamaciones de asombro luego de las palabras de su hermano lo motivaron finalmente y entonces tomo la manija de la puerta.

Y abriendo el telón hacia el escenario de una extraña comedia, contemplo la escena, siendo él quien se llevaba la sorpresa.  
La ambientación de una amena cena era visible, tal como lo había imaginado, sus padres también estaban ahí, mostrándose sonrientes, hasta ahí todo era como recordaba, pero al mirar mejor noto que también en la escena se encontraba una desconocida chica de cabello largo y blanco, la cual sonreía aparentemente hacia un punto especifico de la habitación, pudo cuestionarse quien era pero Lysandro no tuvo tiempo de analizarlo pues fue más impactante ver a su hermano, quien yacía de pie frente a un chico, al cual le extendía una cajita de color rojo que yacía en la palma de su mano.

-Jade, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? – Formulo la pregunta, a la par que la cajita se abría, mostrando un anillo, con un brillante diamante de forma rectangular.

-Leigh…- susurro él chico en cuestión, poseía una delicada figura que junto a su cabello ondulado de color verde le hacían resaltar en la habitación, pero lo que más atrajo la atención de Lysandro fueron sus ojos, eran de un color verde suave, muy expresivos, retrataban perfectamente la sorpresa ante la propuesta de su hermano, eso y el rubor rosado adornando sus mejillas de piel bronceada.

Lysandro por un momento creyó posible equivocarse de casa, ya le había pasado antes, pero equivocarse de familia, eso jamás.  
Una silenciosa agonía inundo de repente la escena, como si la comedia hubiera terminado, entonces el peliblanco entendió que no estaba alucinando, ni se había equivocado de casa, aquello realmente estaba sucediendo.

-A-acepto…- respondió bajito el de cabello verde, pero aquello fue suficiente para Leigh incluso para Lysandro, cuya expresión de sorpresa cambio a una más seria.

Acompañado de los aplausos de sus padres y de la desconocida chica, Leigh mostró una suave sonrisa y expresando su felicidad tomo la mano de Jade, besándola con devoción y dulzura.

-Gracias Jade, me haces tan feliz- exclamo mirándolo atentamente, notando el sonrojo más pronunciado en este mientras sonreía.

El nerviosismo estaba claro en su rostro y para Leigh aquella sonrisa bastaba, para entender que estaba feliz, sin perder más tiempo, tomo el anillo, luego de guardar la cajita tomo con su mano libre la mano de Jade y con gran alegría coloco el brillante anillo en el dedo anular del peliverde, ahora era su prometido.  
Los aplausos seguían pidiendo más de aquella pareja en ese que era su momento, entonces Leigh se aproximo al rostro del otro quien casi adivinándolo, con timidez recibió los labios del pelinegro, correspondiendo a su casto pero cálido beso.

Como las estrellas que caen del cielo, aquello fue fugaz cuando un sonoro golpe al suelo les hizo separarse, aquel golpe había sido tan sorpresivo que logro llamar la atención de todos, los aplausos terminaron y sus miradas se dirigieron a la puerta, la cual recién notaron que estaba abierta y que había alguien al pie de ella.

-¡Lysandro!- exclamo Josiane, la mujer de aspecto mayor, con una cálida y alegre expresión en su rostro, sin perder tiempo se levanto de su lugar, para ir a abrazar a su hijo menor.- ¡Estas de regreso! Ahh jajá, ¡no puedo creerlo! ¿¡Por qué no nos avisaste!?

-¡Que sorpresa hijo!- hablo ahora George, un hombre de aspecto mayor también, con cálida sonrisa.- Dos sorpresas en un día.

-Llegas justo a tiempo hermano – hablo ahora Leigh, mirando al peliblanco que seguía en brazos de su madre- para la formalización de mi compromiso con Jade.

Ante aquellas palabras, algo se retorció en el estomago de Lysandro, aquel chico no era un desconocido para él, recordaba haberlo visto tiempo atrás, cuando él había sido hospitalizado, por motivos que no recordaba. Y desde el momento que lo había visto algo en él lo incomodaba, y justo como años atrás en ese momento la sensación era incomoda pero más intensa que en ese entonces.

Y el sentimiento parecía ser mutuo, pues Jade desvió la mirada de la suya casi al instante, para luego alejarse de Leigh e ir a lado de la chica de cabello largo, escondiéndose tras de esta buscando apaciguar su incomodidad, seguramente a causa de su presencia.

-¿Lysandro, estas escuchando? – la pregunta de su hermano lo volvió a la realidad, apartando su mirada del peliverde.

-Lo estoy – respondió finalmente, mostrando su expresión distante y seria- de verdad los felicito, supongo – respondió sin saber exactamente qué decir, mirando nuevamente al peliverde mientras la otra chica parecía hablarle, como si estuviera viendo el anillo de este, pero noto que en realidad hablaban de él pues cada vez que sus labios se movían, su mirada se posaba sobre su persona, fracasando al tratar de disimularlo.

-¿Supones? – cuestiono Leigh, con expresión seria, ante sus palabras.

-Es verdad, tú no conoces a Jade, ¿verdad hijo? – hablo ahora Josiane, mirándole comprensivo.

-No- respondió certeramente, mientras de reojo, Jade volvía a mirarlo, con cierta incertidumbre- No lo conozco, pero con el tiempo lo conoceré, ahora que va a ser esposo de Leigh.

Aquellas palabras se sintieron afiladas, tanto que el propio Lysandro se sintió herido por alguna razón, del mismo modo que parecía herir a Jade.

-Bueno celebremos, hoy es una gran noche- expreso George desde su lugar- todos a la mesa, la cena espera.

Josiane rápidamente tomo la maleta de Lysandro y la hizo a un lado luego de cerrar la puerta, y entre murmuraciones todos volvieron a tomar asiento alrededor de la mesa, Josiane y George de un lado, y del otro Jade y Leigh, y en el último Lysandro junto a la chica de cabello blanco.

-Me llamo, Rosalya, mucho gusto – se presento educadamente, con una sonrisa.

-Un gusto, Rosalya – se limito a responder el peliblando con su profunda mirada sobre Leigh y jade.

Lysandro no estaba interesado en seguir la charla con aquella chica, y esta lo entendió muy bien y opto por guardar silencio. El resto de la velada paso tranquila pero la incomodidad seguía en el aire.

Cada vez que sus orbes bicolor chocaban ocasionalmente con los suaves ojos verdes de Jade, una extraña molestia le invadía, no sabía porque, pero simplemente ese chico no le agradaba. De hecho desde que lo había visto la primera vez, dos años atrás en el hospital, no le había agradado por la actitud tan confiada con la que se le había acercado, como si conociera todo sobre él.

Al terminar la cena, llego la hora de dormir, y en vista de que era tarde todos se quedaron a dormir ahí, Jade y su amiga Rosalya se fueron a la habitación de las visitas, pues aunque estaba comprometido con Leigh, sus padres no veían correcto que durmieran juntos.  
Así Lysandro tuvo que dormir con Leigh, juntos en su antigua habitación, la cual no había cambiado mucho desde que se habían ido de la granja a la ciudad, para estudiar en el instituto.

A las diez en punto las luces se apagaron y uno por uno se fueron durmiendo, excepto Lysandro.  
Miraba el techo de la habitación y es que simplemente no tenía ganas de dormir y eso era extraño pues había ansiado volver a casa, tanto que dejo que sus amigos se adelantaran a la ciudad para el quedarse en el campo con sus padres, incluso había hecho de todo para evadir a la prensa y que su estadía fuera lo más discreta posible y ahora que estaba ahí solo quería irse.

No tenía una respuesta clara pero solo podía pensar en el peliverde, ese llamado Jade. No sabía porque, pero era molesto, cada vez que la imagen de este acudía a su mente solo sentía deseos de golpear algo y eso no era buena idea, tomando en cuenta que su hermano dormía plácidamente en la cama contigua.

Aquello era casi desesperante, se tallo los ojos y sin más los cerro, tratando de dejar su mente en blanco, el tiempo pasaba del mismo modo que percibía los sonidos del exterior, los animales que se movían entre la maleza, el ganado que sus padres tenían, el cantar de los grillos al compas del arrullo que emitía el agua al correr por el arrollo. Lentamente Lysandro empezó a sentirse arrullado, aquello estaba funcionando, o eso quería pensar, todo estaba oscuro en su mente, los sonidos fueron desapareciendo hasta que solo escuchaba el agua que corría por el arrollo.

Conforme mas escuchaba el agua, mas cambiaba el sonido de esta, hasta que dejo de sonar como agua que corría, y paso a sonar como agua que caía, como si estuviera lloviendo y entonces sintió un fuerte golpe.

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, incluso con algo de susto y aun sintiéndose rodeado de oscuridad miro frente a él algo que lo dejo sin aliento, un ramo de rosas rojas junto a un cuaderno negro de notas flotando en el aire, dejando algunos pétalos y hojas llenas de intensas palabras revoloteando en el aire, cayendo lento y suave retando a las gotas de lluvia que poco a poco le dieron una imagen a la oscuridad, encontrándose así Lysandro en un día lluvioso en las calles de París.

Una extraña pausa se hizo presente antes de que reaccionara, estaba tan sumido en su mundo y le costaba salir de este. Pero en determinado momento su mirada se encontró con un paraguas de color amarillo, que resaltaba entre los pétalos y las páginas de la libreta que finalmente caían al pavimento.

-Perdóneme no miraba por donde iba- se apresuro a decir Lysandro al darse cuenta de que había chocado con alguien, aunque aun sintiéndose desubicado, como en otro momento.

-N-no ha sido mi culpa, no estaba poniendo atención – excuso el chico mientras apartaba la sombrilla, dejando ver su cabello color verde algo ondulado ante la humedad de la lluvia.

Los dos se miraron atentamente y de nuevo se quedaron callados.

-Oye, yo te conozco – exclamo el de cabello verde, con una suave sonrisa – Eras ese chico que siempre olvidaba su libreta, Humm…. Lysandro, ¿verdad? – Memorizo mirando al cielo-Si debes ser, tus ojos son lo más bonito que he visto, no podría olvidarlo- confeso rápidamente, ante la mirada sorprendida del más alto, por lo desinhibido del peliverde al decir aquello.

-Sí, ese es mi nombre…- hablo finalmente- y lo de la libreta también es correcto… bueno solo en mis días de instituto – comento analizando todos los detalles – entonces usted debe haber estudiado conmigo en el instituto.

-Bueno, no exactamente, solo iba a cuidar el club de jardinería – corrigió rápidamente.- Me llamo…

-No me lo diga, lo recuerdo…- aseguro, quedándose un momento pensativo, tenía el nombre del peliverde en la punta de la lengua, mas no lograba pronunciarlo. Se tomo su tiempo y en realidad fue lo suficiente para que la expresión del peliverde cambiara a una incrédula, y cuando Lysandro lo noto se puso nervioso - Jade… ¿Verdad? – logro pronunciar a duras penas, dudando si realmente se pronunciaba de aquella forma.

-Vaya, de verdad tu memoria ya no es tan mala – sonrió entretenido – y si, mi nombre es Jade, me alegra que lo recuerdes y por favor no me hables de usted – comento admirando de pies a cabeza al mayor, recordando su ramo de rosas cuando noto los pétalos flotando graciosamente en el agua del pavimento- ¡A-Ahh demonios…!

-Lo recordaba, pero no como pronunciarlo y….– respondió Lysandro rápidamente, viendo al peliverde recoger sus rosas, inclinándose de igual forma a recoger su empapada libreta, pero sin perder de vista al peliverde mientras recogía las rosas- Se maltrataron algunas.

-Sí, pero solo fueron pocas – respondió Jade, sin dejar de sonreír – en cambio tu libreta…

-Está bien – respondió Lysandro mientras guardaba la libreta mojada en el bolsillo de su mojada gabardina- solo es un poco de agua, se arrugaran un poco las paginas, pero no perderé lo que escribí – sentencio con seguridad.

-Eso noto, sobre todo porque caminas sin un paraguas en plena lluvia – comento Jade, mirando cuan empapado se encontraba el de ojos bicolores.

-Estaba… Paseando…- Se limito a responder Lysandro.

-Comprendo eso – respondió Jade mientras tomaba su mano y le colocaba su paraguas en esta – pero no creo que el resfriado sea buena inspiración, cúbrete por favor.

-Pero…- mascullo Lysandro sorprendido al sostener el paraguas – no puedo aceptarlo, usted va a mojarse.

-Deja de hablarme tan formalmente…- pidió Jade con una sonrisa, un poco abochornada.- Y no te preocupes, yo ya he llegado a mi destino. Fue un gusto volver a verte, pero debo irme, adiós – se despidió fugazmente, mientras sin más pasaba de largo al sorprendido peliblanco, quien no pudo evitar seguirlo con la mirada.

-Adiós…- susurro apenas, viendo que el peliverde cruzaba la calle, lo siguió sin perder detalle hasta ver que entraba en uno de los locales, más específicamente en una florería.

El de ojos bicolores se quedo viendo un momento, como si hubiera encontrado algo perdido, mas la lluvia arrecio de golpe y mientras más abundantes fueron las gotas de lluvia, mas se nublaba su campo de visión, el sonido de la lluvia se volvió tan fuerte que sus oídos se ensordecieron y luego simplemente todo se volvió oscuro, combinado con una extraña angustia.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe entonces, se encontraba con la respiración agitada y su cabello revuelto y sudoroso, acompañado por la melódica del arrollo y por el cantar de las aves. Desubicado se sentó rápidamente solo para darse cuenta de que el sol ya había salido y que seguía sobre la cama en la que había dormido mientras había vivido con sus padres.

Aun estaba en la granja de sus padres y afuera era un brillante día…

-¿Q-que fue eso?...- balbuceo peinándose los cabellos hacia atrás, tratando de poner su mente en orden- Era… ¿Un sueño?- pensó rápidamente- si, sin duda… ¿pero por que, por que soñé con él?... ¿y toda esa situación?

Estaba confundido, sobre todo porque no tenía sentido. Ese chico solo le provocaba incomodidad y molestia, y además el lo había conocido por primera vez en el hospital, así que sin duda alguna aquello que había vivido, no era más que un sueño.

-Sí, seguramente… - se convenció finalmente- por pensar tanto en ese chico antes de dormir…- agrego, sobándose el puente de la nariz, esa era su respuesta y no había otra para justificar tales imágenes, después de todo la mente era algo que no se podía controlar y Lysandro estaba seguro de que solo por eso aquel sueño había acudido a él.- pensar en que se casara con mi hermano…

Y de nuevo, revivía los acontecimientos de la cena, rápidamente negó, no quería pensar más en eso, al menos no por ahora. Ya despierto se incorporo de la cama, dándose cuenta de que su hermano ya no estaba, incluso su cama ya había sido ordenada.  
Entrecerró la mirada y se aventuro a ver la hora en el reloj.

-Medio día…- susurro con una expresión de completo desconcierto, el no solía dormir tanto.

Rápidamente se dispuso a tender su cama y luego de dejarla en orden salió de la habitación, encontrándose cara a cara con su madre.

-¡Lysandro, finalmente despiertas!- exclamo Josiane, mientras sostenía una bandeja con algo de fruta, leche y pan dulce- ya venía a despertarte yo misma, es muy tarde.

-Si, lo sé, disculpa madre – hablo educadamente, viendo a su madre, para luego tomar la bandeja, ayudándole con esta.

-Está bien hijo, debo suponer que el viaje fue cansado para ti – sonrió comprensivamente.

-Sí, lo fue – respondió, considerando también ese detalle- ah y Leigh…

-Oh él se marcho ya cariño- respondió rápidamente- Tu hermano tenia pedidos que terminar y Rosalya le ayuda en la tienda de ropa, y Jade no puede descuidar su florería.

-Ah… ¿él tiene una florería? – pregunto con algo de sorpresa, pues rápidamente recordó su sueño y justo al final, vio a Jade entrando a una florería.

-Si, jeje es muy talentoso y con lo de la boda seguramente el mismo elegirá las flores y las plantara- sonrió Josiane al imaginarlo – Pero después seguimos platicando, anda arréglate, vamos a alcanzarlos- informo sonriente.

-¿Alcanzarlos? ¿Nosotros?- interrogo, notándose sorprendido.

-Sí, cariño, iremos a la ciudad, nos quedaremos haya hasta el día de la boda jeje.

-Pero… yo no escuche que dijeran una fecha…

-Oh, Leigh y Jade dijeron que iban a decidirlo y nos lo harán saber, lo importante es que debemos apoyar a tu hermano, después de todo será el primero en casarse, tu padre y yo estamos tan emocionados- respondió con una mirada soñadora- Así que anda, toma tu desayuno, saldremos en treinta minutos- sentencio y sin darle tiempo al peliblanco de responder, la mujer se alejo, hasta perderse por el pasillo.

Lysandro apenas si procesaba aquello, aun seguía algo contrariado por el sueño que había tenido con el prometido de su hermano, pero ahora estaba despierto y volvía a la realidad y su idea de pasar un descanso en familia acababa de esfumarse, pues aunque no estuviera cómodo con la idea, su madre tenía razón, Leigh era su hermano y debía apoyarlo.

Volvió a la habitación, y pensativo tomo su desayuno, el detalle de la florería le causaba intriga, pero fácil era pensar que se trataba solamente de una coincidencia.

Y tal como su madre lo había dicho, minutos después se encontraba a bordo de un taxi, rumbo a la ciudad y según lo planeado sus padres iban a quedarse en casa de Leigh, y aunque el también fue invitado a quedarse, prefirió irse al departamento que sus amigos habían alquilado, buscando alejarse un poco del asunto de la boda.

-Ahh… - suspiro tras bajar del taxi, encontrándose frente a uno de los muchos edificios de la ciudad- al menos con Leigh mis padres no van a perderse – pensó mientras entraba al edificio- espero no haberme equivocado de dirección – agrego para sí mismo tras subir al ascensor.

Para él era tan normal perderse u olvidar las cosas, pero para sí fortuna en aquella ocasión había acertado, pues al salir del ascensor, la melodía de una guitarra eléctrica llamo su atención.

-Castiel…- sonrió sin dudar que se trataba de este, a paso firme y seguro llego hasta la puerta de donde venia el sonido percibiendo también la voz de otro chico.

-¡Castiel deja de hacer ruido los vecinos se molestaran! – regañaba aquella voz con notable frustración.

Ya no tenía dudas, así que con toda confianza el peliblanco abrió la puerta y entonces miro ahí a sus amigos, Castiel el chico de cabello rojo, aferrado a tocar su guitarra, Nath el chico de cabello rubio que peleaba con Castiel, y finalmente pero no menos importante, Dimitry el joven de cabello largo y castaño, el cual yacía concentrado tocando los acordes de su bajo, demasiado concentrado para prestarle atención a el rubio y el pelirrojo.

-Así que ya se instalaron – exclamo Lysandro tras haber entrado y cerrado la puerta.

-Lysandro!- exclamo Nath con sorpresa, al mirarle ahí.

-¿Qué haces aquí, no ibas a quedarte con tus padres? – cuestiono Castiel mientras se sentaba con pesadez sobre el sofá.

-Mis padres están aquí en la ciudad – les hizo saber mientras dejaba su maleta sobre el piso, cambiando su sonrisa por una expresión seria.

-¿Paso algo? – pregunto inmediatamente Nath, ante el cambio en la expresión en su rostro.

-Hum… es que ha sido algo que me tomo por sorpresa, es todo – respondió mientras se sentaba en otro de los sofás, cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Algo que te sorprendió, a ti? – cuestiono ahora Dimitry desde su lugar, sin dejar de tocar sus acordes- Entonces debe ser importante.

-Por supuesto, Leigh, mi hermano, va a casarse – respondió, para luego suspirar- anoche llegue a casa justo en el momento que hacia la petición.

-¿Tu hermano? – Sonrió Castiel con notable diversión – entiendo la sorpresa ahora jajá.

-Si es sorprendente, pero es normal a todos les llega su momento – comento Nath con notable tranquilidad.

-En efecto, pero lo que me tiene intranquilo es con quien ha decidido casarse…

-¿Acaso es fea? – pregunto Dimitry sin ningún titubeo.

-Jajaja ¿Es muy "poco victoriana"? – rio ahora Castiel.

-No, y no…- respondió Lysandro, mirándolos seriamente- Leigh le pidió matrimonio a Jade.

Dimitry dejo de tocar de golpe, y a la par de Castiel y Nath, miraron con sorpresa al peliblanco, claramente ellos conocían también ese nombre.

-¿¡Es en serio!? – gruño Castiel, con expresión ofendida, algo que confundió a Lysandro.

-Por supuesto, te digo que anoche llegue justo en el momento que se lo pedía. – Respondió Lysandro con naturalidad- al parecer salen desde hace dos años.

-A-ah…- balbuceo Nath, ladeando su rostro con algo de bochorno-vaya… quien iba a decirlo.

-¿Y cómo te sientes al respecto? – pregunto Dimitry con notable interés.

-¿Yo? – Cuestiono Lysandro – Bien, me siento feliz por Leigh aunque… no le tengo confianza a ese chico, me hace sentir incomodo, aunque no se la razón- fue sincero en su respuesta, después de todo no podía mentirle a sus amigos.

-Yo no solo me sentiría incomodo – bufo Castiel, mientras acomodaba la afinación a las cuerdas de su guitarra- pero…- musito mirando de reojo a Lysandro – está bien.

-¿C-cuando se van a casar? – pregunto Nath, aunque parecía que en realidad era otra cosa la que había deseado preguntar.

-No lo sé, Leigh quedo de decirle a mis padres cuando lo decidieran, ellos están tan emocionados que han venido a la ciudad para ayudarles y es mi deber apoyar a mi hermano también, así que espero no les moleste que la estadía aquí se alargue.

-Yo no tengo problemas- respondió Dimitry, aunque a la vez distante.

-Ni yo…- respondió también Nath, mientras se le veía incomodo – Hum, debo ir a la cocina – dijo rápidamente, alejándose del lugar.

-Eh, como sea- respondió Castiel como era típico de él- en tanto no tengamos que tocar en la boda jajá- se rio con algo de diversión.

Lysandro simplemente sonrió ante los comentarios del pelirrojo, luego se incorporo para ir por su maleta.

-¿Entonces, ya se acomodaron? – pregunto, de forma casual.

-Sí, la habitación es grande ahí nos podemos quedar todos- respondió Dimitry desde su lugar.

-Sí, ¡y si los pies de Castiel apestan lo echaremos al corredor!- exclamo Nath desde la cocina.

-¡Maldito rubio ya verás!- se ofusco el pelirrojo y levantándose del sofá, dejo su guitarra para correr furioso a la cocina – ¡te vas a tragar tus palabras!

-¡Sera mejor que oler tus pies!...

-Ahh… - suspiro Lysandro, mientras se sobaba su frente.

-Ya llevaban cinco minutos sin pelear, ya me estaba preocupando – comento Dimitry con algo de ironía, mientras continuaba tocando su bajo.

Con aquella bienvenida, Lysandro se acomodo en el departamento y por el resto de aquel día se dedico a descansar junto a sus amigos, ciertamente seguía cansado por el viaje, y las horas de sueño en la casa de sus padres extrañamente no le habían ayudado en nada.

Esa noche Lysandro se recostó y casi de inmediato callo rendido ante el sueño, a diferencia de cuando había estado en la granja. Al día siguiente se despertó con mas energías y con los suficientes ánimos para salir a la ciudad junto a sus amigos, con la intención de recordar los viejos tiempos.  
Increíblemente no pensaba en nada más que en recordar cómo es que había conocido a cada uno de sus amigos, la nostalgia de volver a la ciudad donde había vivido tantas cosas, donde todo había comenzado en su carrera musical.

Cada edificio del centro y algunas de las calles, la gran torre, todos esos lugares tenían algo que contar para él, recuerdos. Y aunque todo ese día fue de risas y bromas, y una que otra pelea por parte de Castiel y Nath, hubo algunos lugares, cafeterías. Calles y parques que le hicieron sentir una intensa nostalgia y molestia, porque sabía que algo había pasado en esos lugares, pero en su mente no había ningún recuerdo, solo la vaga sensación de haber algo.

Al final del día, tras volver al departamento, todos se encontraban de buen humor, pero la calma de Lysandro termino cuando recibió la llamada de su madre, informándole que debía reunirse con ellos al día siguiente en la noche en casa de Leigh, pues al parecer este tenía algo que decirles. Y aunque su madre no le dijo el que, Lysandro estaba seguro que se trataría de la fecha para la boda.

Y solo esa llamada fue suficiente para atraer de golpe su extraño sueño con Jade y hacerle recordar lo incomodo y molesto que se había sentido al ver a su hermano a su lado. Cuando se fue a la cama se recostó cuestionándose así mismo, pero sin ninguna respuesta, claro que afortunadamente tampoco tuvo problemas para dormir esa noche, pese a que estaba preparado para no conciliar el sueño.

Al amanecer se sentó en la cama por largo rato, convencido de que aquel sueño que había tenido con Jade había sido cosa de una vez y que seguramente no se volvería a repetir, lo único que aún le quedaba por resolver era controlar aquel desagrado irracional que sentía por el peliverde.

El día así paso con tranquilidad, hasta el atardecer, momento en el que Lysandro se alisto para ir a casa de Leigh, sus amigos desafortunadamente no podían acompañarlo ya que Castiel iba a verse con sus padres, algo que ya era imposible desde que este iba en el instituto, Nath del mismo modo iba a verse con su madre y hermana y a estas definitivamente no podía cancelarles, porque seguramente las ofendería. Dimitry no tenía una excusa clara, pero Lysandro no la necesitaba, sabía que era un hombre de pocas palabras y tampoco le gustaba meterse en su vida privada, si este les quería compartir algo, lo hacía cuando él lo deseaba, y el respetaba eso.

Así bien, una vez listo y tras despedirse de sus amigos salió de su casa y emprendió camino a casa de Leigh, este vivía cerca de ahí, a unos veinte minutos de camino, según le habían dicho, así que al peliblanco no le molestaba caminar.  
Paso varias calles y miro algunas tiendas y también a algunas personas al pedir indicaciones, hasta que finalmente dio con el edificio donde su hermano vivía y con la alegría de no haberse perdido.  
Se adentro en el lugar y afortunadamente en la recepción le supieron decir el piso y número donde vivía su hermano, así subió al ascensor y con tranquilidad llego al piso y al departamento indicado, llamando a la puerta.

-Ah…- abrió la puerta su madre, Josiane, quien sonrió inmediatamente al verle – ¡al fin has llegado hijo! Anda entra ya solo te esperábamos a ti – le invito animada.

-Gracias, madre – sonrió el peliplata, adentrándose al departamento, admirando el lugar, era un lugar no tan grande, pero adecuado para su hermano, claramente la decoración y elección de muebles era suya, así que no se sintió fuera de lugar ya que él y Leigh compartían casi los mismos gustos.

Claro que él no era de los que se fijaban tanto en esos detalles, y al final lo que llamo su atención fue el comedor, donde diviso a Jade quien platicaba amenamente con su peculiar amiga, Rosalya.

-Lysandro, que bueno que llegaste– exclamo Leigh con una sonrisa, del mismo modo que el resto se giraron a verle.- ¿tuviste problemas para llegar?

-Algunos, pero nada serio – respondió mientras sentía las miradas sobre su persona, principalmente la de Rosalya, pues al mirar de reojo noto la mirada de esta, mientras que Jade miraba a otro lado, claramente con toda la intención de ignorarlo.

– Me alegra – soltó una suave risa y luego miro a todos - ahora que todos estamos por favor tomen asiento – pidió amablemente.

-Que emoción – exclamo Josiane mientras se dirigía junto a su esposo a la mesa, tomando sus respectivos lugares.

Lysandro no dijo nada, solo siguió a sus padres y sin tener más remedio se sentó a lado de Rosalya, dejando a Jade a la cabeza de la mesa, donde su hermano Leigh pronto se le unió, manteniéndose los dos de pie y juntos.

-Bueno…- empezó a hablar Leigh mientras les miraba –Ahora que Jade acepto casarse conmigo, estuvimos decidiendo la fecha de la boda – explico mientras tomaba con delicadeza una de las manos de Jade- y es un gusto informales que hemos decidido que la ceremonia se celebrara dentro de un mes- finalizo con una amplia sonrisa, ante a sonrisa nerviosa de Jade.

-Ahh, ¿un mes? – Expreso Josiane- pero es muy poco tiempo para preparar todo Leigh.

-¿No creen que se están precipitando? – cuestiono ahora su padre, George.

-Jade y yo ya lo hablamos, y queremos hacerlo lo más pronto posible – hablo de nuevo Leigh, Jade parecía no poder pronunciar palabra, ante la posible emoción del momento.

-Hum pero un mes, apenas nos alcanza el tiempo – respondió Josiane, aun no muy convencida.

-Ya lo tenemos todo planeado, no se preocupen, claro que necesitaremos la ayuda de todos.

-Claro, Leigh, sabes que cuentas con nosotros –hablo Rosalya, mostrando su apoyo.

-Gracias, Rosalya – sonrió a esta cálidamente.

-Bueno, siendo así, solo díganme en que podremos ayudarlos para que todo se lleve a cabo.

-Claro, verán que será posible, jade y yo ya escogimos todo – explico Leigh mientras empezaba a decirle los detalles de la boda.

Lysandro le miraba y le escuchaba hablar, pero realmente no estaba prestando atención, se encontraba más atento en analizar cada una de las expresiones de Jade en aquellos momentos.  
Este se veía más nervioso que animado, incluso se podía decir, falso…

Ya con el simple hecho de que su hermano fuera el único que hablaba, era como si el hiciera a Leigh responsable de todo, o eso era lo que llegaba a la mente de Lysandro. Y ahí estaba dándole vueltas al asunto de Jade, ¿Qué tenía aquel chico para hacerle sentirse así?

No lo sabía, del mismo modo que no había puesto atención a los por menores de la boda, cuando parpadeo y salió de su mundo ya todos comentaban entre sí con lo que les había tocado ayudar para la boda.

-Lysandro – le llamaron de improviso, y al girarse a ver noto que era su hermano.

-Ah…- mascullo quedándose en blanco, pensando en que tal vez este le había dicho ya con que iba a ayudar- ¿sí?...- atino a decir siendo aquello lo primero que llego a su mente.

-Puedes acompañarme a la cocina por el vino – le pidió en un tono de voz que Lysandro entendió perfectamente, pues era una forma discreta de pedirle que hablaran en privado.

-Claro – respondió sin titubear, a la par que se levantaba de su asiento, para irse del comedor a la cocina, ante la mirada expectante de Jade.

El de ojos verdes les contemplo hasta que se fueron a la cocina, pero su mirada claramente estaba fija solo en uno de ellos.

-Esos dos se traen algo entre manos – hablo la peliblanca, llegando a lado de Jade.

-Lo sé, aunque sospecho que es más bien Leigh el que se trae algo…- musito mirándolos un poco más para luego mirar a Rosalya, notando una expresión picara en su rostro – ¿Qué?...

-Oh, nada – respondió mientras se acomodaba en la silla- Solo me preguntaba si realmente ya lo has olvidado- susurro, mirándole fijamente, sabiendo perfectamente que entendería de que le hablaba.

-No necesitas preguntarlo, ya sabes la respuesta – Respondió Jade, con notable seriedad en su rostro.

-Tus reacciones frente a él me hacen dudarlo – confeso, siendo completamente sincera- Recuerdas que hace un par de años yo te pregunte qué harías si el volviera, y tu dijiste que estarías preparado.

-Si…- musito Jade, bajando la mirada.

-Bien, pues no hace falta que me mientas, Jade…

Ante aquellas palaras, el peliverde no tuvo más que decir, porque en efecto no podía mentirle a Rosalya, suavemente volvió a mirar hacia donde estaban Leigh y Lysandro.

Podían verse en la cocina, aunque no se podía escuchar lo que decían.

-¿Quieres hacerle un regalo sorpresa? – cuestiono Lysandro, tras escuchar a su hermano, quien metía la botella de vino en hielo para que se enfriara.

-Sí, quiero sorprender a Jade el día de la boda, y es en eso en lo que necesito que me ayudes- respondió Leigh mientras se recargaba en la pared, mirando a los ojos a su hermano.

-¿Pero cómo podría hacer eso? No lo conozco… no se que le gusta – justifico rápidamente.

-No se trata de eso, se trata de darle un detalle único – insistió con una sonrisa – Lysandro, quiero, me gustaría que… escribas una canción para Jade y la cantes en nuestra boda- pidió mientras posaba su mano sobre el hombro de este.

Lysandro se quedo sin palabras, pues aunque ya había escuchado a Castiel bromear sobre aquello, no esperaba que en serio Leigh se lo fuera a pedir.

-Leigh… - susurro, para luego suspirar- No estoy seguro… Insisto, no lo conozco, no creo que consiga inspiración sobre alguien que no conozco, tú lo sabes…

-Lo sé, por eso es que te quiero dar esto – comento mientras abría una de las alacenas de la cocina, Lysandro miro atento, hasta que Leigh finalmente se giro hacia él y le extendió un álbum de fotografías de pasta gruesa- Son todas las fotos que jade y yo nos tomamos desde que empezamos a salir y desde que empezamos nuestra relación, creo que será suficiente inspiración.

Lysandro entonces miro el álbum y por alguna razón la sola idea de tomarlo le hacía sentirse presionado, miro de nuevo a su hermano con duda, el claramente no quería hacer aquello, pero era su hermano e iba a ser un momento especial para él.

-Lysandro, por favor… esto es muy especial no solo para jade– hablo nuevamente Leigh- también para mí, no deseo obligarte, así que si no puedes…

-Puedo…- musito Lysandro, definitivamente no tenía el corazón para negarle algo a su hermano, ese siempre fue un problema para él, el no saber negarse- solo que… no se cual vaya a ser el resultado.

-Con que tu lo hagas, se que será perfecto – sonrió Leigh ampliamente, ofreciéndole nuevamente el álbum- te estaré eternamente agradecido.

-No debes…- respondió Lysandro viendo de nuevo el álbum, suavemente acerco sus manos, pensando por un momento que aquello era por una buena causa, solo así pudo tomar el álbum y tras mirar la portada, prosiguió a guardarlo entre su gabardina.- hare lo mejor que pueda.

-Se que lo harás, este será nuestro secreto, hasta el día de la boda… - respondió Leigh, dedicándole una cálida sonrisa.

-Sera un secreto entonces… - susurro Lysandro.

Ya estaba hecho, y no había forma de retractarse, solo quedaba brindar con una buena copa de vino y degustar de la cena para celebrar, la boda de Leigh y jade ya tenía fecha, y por cuenta de Lysandro el era el encargado de sorprender al que sería el esposo de su hermano, a ese chico que le provocaba tantos sentimientos negativos.

El resto de la velada solo fue hablar de preparativos, de ropa, de lugares, Lysandro nunca se había sentido más fuera de lugar, sobre todo porque el resto de la noche Jade se la había pasado evadiéndole la mirada, no parecía un detalle importante, pero le causaba inquietud.

La cena termino y aunque todos seguían platicando y dando sus ideas, Lysandro opto por despedirse, principalmente porque él no tenía ideas que aportar, además de que el pedido de Leigh pesaba sobre él. Tras una corta despedida se marcho, sin mirar atrás, de cualquier modo estaba seguro que jade no iba a mirarle así que él iba a corresponderle del mismo modo.

Decidió caminar nuevamente a casa, sintiendo el peso del álbum que Leigh le había dado dentro de su gabardina, ni siquiera podía pensar en que diría la canción que su hermano le había pedido, no era lo mismo escribir sobre el amor de forma universal a concentrarse en una sola y hacer que transmitiera todo el supuesto amor que esa pareja se tenía.

Y tenía un mes para dejar impreso el amor de una relación de dos años, era un verdadero reto.

Con todos esos pensamientos e incertidumbre llego al departamento que compartía con sus amigos, trato de no hacer mucho ruido en su recorrido por el lugar hasta la habitación, evadiendo hábilmente el desorden de Castiel y cuidando de no importunar el sueño de un tranquilo Nath, Dimitry era el único que no se encontraba, su cama seguía tal cual la había dejado luego de despertar aquella mañana.

-Tal vez… salió con alguien – susurro para sí mismo, mientras llegaba a su cama, sentándose con cuidado a la orilla de esta- Ahh... esto debe ser una broma – suspiro mientras rebuscaba entre su gabardina, sacando con pesar el álbum.

Miro de nuevo la pasta, posando una de sus manos sobre esta para abrirlo y mirar que clase de fotos había en el, de verdad quería hacerlo, pero su mano por alguna razón no fue capaz de abrirlo, como si una parte de su inconsciente le dijera que no era el momento.

-Ahhh….- suspiro hondamente, dejándose caer sobre su cama con pesadez, sosteniendo el álbum con sus manos sobre su pecho.

Había tenido suficiente del tema por ese día, y considerándolo era mejor idea pensar en aquella canción con su mente mas despejada y tranquila. Entonces habiendo decidido dejar aquello para el siguiente día, cerró sus ojos suavemente, siendo la imagen de jade lo primero que ocupo su mente.  
No le extraño pues en la cena este se la había pasado ignorándolo, como si con eso hiciera que el desapareciera, y ante esa idea empezó a cuestionarse que pasaría si el cantaba el día de la boda, incluso empezó a preguntarse si a Jade al menos le gustaba la música.

Con aquella pregunta flotando en su mente, Lysandro fue arrullado poco a poco hasta caer dormido. Pronto en la oscuridad el ruido lejano de los autos y de la ciudad pusieron en alerta sus sentidos, entonces esos ruidos urbanos se convirtieron en un eufórico coro de voces, tanto femeninas como masculinas.  
Lysandro entonces abrió sus ojos y se vio así mismo sobre el escenario, a su lado estaba Castiel, quien sonreía algo ególatra con su guitarra, al lado contrario estaba Dimitry con su expresión seria de siempre, con su bajo y detrás de él se encontraba Nath, con las baquetas de su batería listas en sus manos.

Lo proceso poco a poco, dándose cuenta de que estaba en el escenario del reconocido Bataclan, de parís, una gran multitud de gente yacía frente a él, reunidos con el furor coreando al unisonó por una canción más.

Entonces como si escucharan sus peticiones, Nath toco sus baquetas, dando la señal de inicio, Castiel rápidamente no quiso quedarse atrás y empezó a tocar su guitarra, seguido por Dimitry quien le dio el ritmo final que deleitaba a la audiencia, solo faltaba algo mas, la voz de Lysandro.

Y reconociendo la tonada supo que canción era y sintiendo esa gran emoción que lo inspiraba, tomo firmemente el micrófono y empezó a cantar. La estridente melodía hizo que las voces del público encaramaran con júbilo, mientras cantaban junto a él aquella canción.

Las luces iban y venían del escenario y aquel talentoso grupo regalaba aquellos acordes para los oídos de sus fans, cada integrante resaltaba por sí solo, el inconfundible pelirrojo, Castiel, que tocaba la guitarra eléctrica, era efusivo y rudo, pero entregado en cada acorde. Luego estaba Dimitry, realmente se concentraba mucho y también sentía lo que hacía, y no menos importante, Nath, era quien complementaba el ritmo de cada nota.  
Lysandro estaba concentrado, hasta que su voz se fusiono naturalmente con la música y entonces miro al público, donde una cabellera verde llamo su atención, apenas si pudo creerlo cuando vio la primera fila, donde Jade les observaba con emoción, y por un momento, toda la gente de aquella sala desapareció, del mismo modo que Castiel, Dimitry y Nath desaparecieron del escenario.

Solo se encontraban Jade y Lysandro en esa hermosa sala de conciertos como si Jade fuera el único espectador y como si Lysandro solo cantara para él. Y sin poder dejar de cantar Lysandro miro aquellos hermosos ojos verdes y recitando las palabras finales de su canción se miraron fijamente, como si hubiera algo más entre ellos, algo así o más apasionado que su canción y entonces cuando Lysandro sintió que la respuesta estaba cerca, término de cantar y las luces se apagaron.

-¡Ahh…!- grito ahogadamente al momento que sus ojos se abrían de golpe.

Era ya de día, pero las respiraciones profundas de sus amigos le hicieron darse cuenta de que no estaba solo y que estos aun dormían. Con pesadez se sentó sobre la cama, dándose cuenta de que apretaba entre sus manos algo, fue entonces que noto que se trataba del álbum que Leigh le había dado.

-Otra vez… -Suspiro pesadamente, y abriendo un cajón a lado de su cama, lanzo el álbum dentro y rápidamente lo cerro, no quería, no estaba de humor para canciones de amor, no por el momento, no con esos sueños tan extraños que tenia con Jade, ¿Por qué él?

Fuera cual fuese la razón, no tenía la respuesta y esa incertidumbre, ese sueño le causo tal remordimiento que por el resto de ese día fue incapaz de levantarse de la cama, incluso incapaz de pensar en música, sus amigos se vieron preocupados, pero Lysandro no les dijo nada, pensando que si descansaba se pasaría y que al día siguiente estaría listo para escribir algo.

Ese día paso, y al día siguiente, pese a estar más tranquilo y con energías, su inspiración era nula y aunque sabía que el álbum era su única fuente de inspiración, se negaba a verlo, esa era la razón, porque estaba seguro que lo que vería no le iba a gustar, como si no quisiera ver lo que había pasado en esos años de ausencia. ¿Pero por qué?

Tantas preguntas sobre sus propias dudas y sentimientos lo llevaron a sentirse perdido, como si no supiera quién era él, y aquello era absurdo.

Los días siguieron pasando hasta completarse dos semanas y en todo ese tiempo Lysandro no volvió a experimentar ningún tipo de sueño e incluso sus noches eran tranquilas, pero al salir el sol todos los días la realidad era que no tenía inspiración y la canción que Leigh le había pedido seguía presionándolo.  
Sutilmente se aparto de todo, de sus padres, los cuales estaban demasiado ocupados con el asunto de la boda, luego estaban sus amigos que notaban su distanciamiento, sin embargo Lysandro se negó a hablar del tema con ellos, tanto así que ni siquiera les había comentado el asunto de la canción.

Por un momento quiso esforzarse en buscar inspiración en Dimitry quien finalmente se había dignado a contarles a donde se iba todas las noches y es que al parecer este acababa de empezar una relación con un chico muy peculiar, un chico que era todo lo contrario a Dimitry.  
Sin embargo cuando finalmente pudo verlos, Lysandro se dio cuenta de que la historia de cada pareja y la forma en la que se demostraban su amor era diferente, no era solo besos y caricias, ni palabras bonitas, el amor era la forma en la que ambos convivían, en cómo sus personalidades encajaban aun siendo imperfectos al estar juntos, eso hacía que su relación fuera única y eso no era algo que pudiera copiarse, porque cada pareja lo sentía diferente, incluso individualmente.

Aquello le hizo darse por vencido y es que era demasiado, ya no tenía alternativa, y siéndole imposible abrir el álbum y con solo un par de semanas antes de la boda Lysandro decidió que era momento de ir hablar con su hermano y contarle lo que pasaba.

Ese día sintiendo la presión encima, salió del departamento y se encamino a la tienda de ropa de su hermano, la reconoció perfectamente al llegar a la calle, pues esta resaltaba entre las típicas tiendas de moda parisina. Se detuvo frente a esta y antes de entrar aspiro hondo, luego abrió la puerta con cuidado y entro.

Al entrar admiro las prendas que se exhibían, la tienda era de buen tamaño, pero no veía nada más que ropa, incluso la caja y el mostrador estaba vacios. Aquello intrigo a Lysandro, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo, al percibir ruido detrás del mostrador.  
Se acerco lentamente hasta el lugar, topándose con una cortina de terciopelo negro, y era detrás de esta de donde provenía el sonido, eran como pisadas y murmuraciones difíciles de entender, pero eran la prueba de que había alguien, entonces Lysandro hizo la cortina a un lado comprobando que en efecto aquella tienda era grande.

Al cruzar noto que aquella era el área de los probadores sin embargo el corredor seguía aun más al fondo, y guiado por su instinto continúo el camino, esperando encontrar a su hermano trabajando. Sin embargo nada lo había preparado para lo que se encontraría.

Al final de ese corredor había una habitación circular, había varios adornos florales, aunque claramente todos eran artificiales, había también cristales y un gran espejo de tres caras, el que se suponía debía ser el centro de atención de dicha habitación, sin embargo el verdadero centro de atención era el joven que yacía frente al espejo.

El peliverde miraba al frente, viéndose en el espejo, estaba concentrado en su reflejo, en lo que llevaba puesto, lucía un traje de un pulcro color blanco, de satén con algunos bordados plateados al frente, el saco era de cola larga y su camisa tenia detalles de encaje blanco en las mangas, dándole el toque formal y victoriano.

Jade estaba tan concentrado mirándose al espejo, que no se daba cuenta de que detrás de él estaba Lysandro, mirándolo profundamente.  
Para Lysandro aquella imagen era cautivadora y al mismo tiempo se sentía triste, como si aquel pulcro color en la ropa de jade fuera una carta de despedida.

-Mmm… Leigh- mascullo Jade, con una expresión dudosa- no crees que… ¿es demasiado, blanco? – cuestiono.

-Sí, lo es- respondió Leigh, el cual se hizo presente en la habitación, al llegar a lado del peliverde, llevando en sus manos lo que parecía ser un largo velo junto a un par de cajas de tamaño mediano.- Pero con esto lucirá mejor, déjame mostrarte- agrego con seguridad, mientras ponía manos a la obra.

Con delicadeza, coloco el hermoso velo sobre la cabeza de Jade, ajustándolo con una cintilla delgada con decoraciones de plata y cristales, con flores de lirio. Luego abrió las cajas, sacando un par de mancuernillas con la forma de la misma flor, en plateado, y finalmente coloco un broche de cristales al costado de su pecho, cerca de su corazón.

Los dos estaban tan sumidos en su momento, que no notaban a Lysandro, el mismo que seguía perdido en aquella escena, como hipnotizado, aunque solo con la imagen de Jade, era el único que abarcaba su campo de visión.

-Listo…- susurro admirando sonriente su obra- ¿Qué te parece? – pregunto mientras se apartaba, dejando que Jade mirara su obra.

El de ojos verdes volvió a mirarse al espejo, y contrario a lo que Leigh esperaba, la expresión en su rostro no cambio.

-Leigh… - musito el peliverde, pensando seriamente sus palabras – Se ven muy lindos…- hizo una pausa mientras sonreía con calidez- pero… los lirios no son mis favoritos.- soltó tratando de sonar lo más sutil posible.

-¿No? – Cuestiono Leigh, con una expresión seria en su rostro.- creí que te gustaban todas las flores y plantas por igual… si no es así, ¿entonces cuál es tu favorita? – pregunto.

-Rosas rojas…- respondió una voz, pero no la de Jade, en ese momento Leigh y el de ojos verdes se giraron al unisonó, divisando en la entrada a Lysandro- a él le gustan, las rosas rojas. – agrego con seguridad.

El rostro de Jade se ruborizo de golpe a la par que un brillo iluminaba su mirada, del mismo modo Leigh se mostro sorprendido, una expresión que pocas veces mostraba.  
Cuando Lysandro vio sus rostros reacciono, dándose cuenta de que en efecto el había dicho eso y simplemente había salido de sus labios por sí solo, sin pensarlo. El momento se torno extraño y entonces Lysandro sintió que acababa de decir algo prohibido.

-Yo… ¿supongo?- mascullo, como tratando de justificar el que hubiera interrumpido el momento de aquella pareja- lamento interrumpir...- agrego rápidamente, tratando de cambiar de tema y volver a lo que realmente había ido.

-No te preocupes, Lysandro – respondió Leigh, mientras su rostro volvía a su expresión habitual, aproximándose hasta el peliblanco- ¿necesitas algo? – pregunto atento, mientras detrás de él, jade se apartaba del frente del espejo, aleándose en silencio detrás de este, para apartarse de la vista de estos.

Pero sus movimientos no pasaban desapercibidos, no para Lysandro, que parecía haber vuelto a su trance al ver que Jade se perdía de vista, aun con aquel hermoso velo sobre su cabeza.

-¿Lysandro? – Llamo Leigh, al notar que este parecía ido.- ¿necesitas algo?

-Ah… - mascullo Lysandro, volviendo su atención sobre su hermano- Hum... no nada, solo quería hablar contigo en privado contigo, pero estas ocupado ahora así que, dejémoslo para después. – Sentencio al momento que se daba la vuelta- yo te llamo – agrego mientras se alejaba, hasta perderse de vista.

-Claro, esperare tu llamada…- respondió Leigh aunque muy apenas, ya que Lysandro se había ido del mismo modo que había llegado.

Entonces el pelinegro suspiro y por un momento cerro sus ojos, mostrando una expresión de resignación, luego negó y volvió a abrir sus ojos, mostrando ahora un rostro serio, lleno de determinación.

Aquel día pronto termino y el manto oscuro de la noche cubrió la ciudad y dentro del departamento, Lysandro padecía presa del insomnio.  
Hacia algunas horas que había regresado de ver a su hermano y en todo ese tiempo no dejaba de pensar en lo que había dicho, era una respuesta común, ya que a muchas personas les gustan las rosas, pero por las expresiones de su hermano y Jade, dedujo que había acertado.

-Ahh… - aquello era su límite, no podría dormir si seguía dándole vueltas al asunto, se incorporo de la cama en silencio, para no despertar a sus amigos, luego salió de la habitación yendo hasta la sala del departamento, donde se sentó con pesadez, posando ambas manos sobre su rostro – ya basta de esto… no tiene sentido – exclamo con notable frustración, empezaba a odiar no entenderse así mismo, el no sentirse el mismo, tristemente aquello lo atormentaba desde hacía algunos años atrás. Ese sentimiento que lo acompaño desde que había abandonado parís, era como si estuviera incompleto, durante los años que estuvo lejos de su familia, esa sensación lo lleno de melancolía y tristeza, sentimientos sin explicación que reprimió en cada una de sus canciones.

Era esa la verdadera razón por la que había tenido tantas ansias de volver a parís, creía que eso ahuyentaría esas emociones tan pesadas y negativas, y el día que vio la granja de sus padres por un momento sintió que abandonaban su pecho y luego simplemente de repente esos sentimientos regresaron y ahora con el pasar de los días, conforme se acercaba la boda de su hermano, se volvían mas y mas intensos.

-¿Hey, no puedes dormir, amigo? – llamo Castiel de improviso, sentándose a su lado en el sofá.

-¿Ah Castiel, te desperté? – cuestiono, posando su atención en el pelirrojo, estaba tan agobiado que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta cuanto hacia que el pelirrojo estaba ahí.

-No, la verdad es que voy al baño – respondió, para luego dar un perezoso bostezo- pero cuando me levante vi que no estabas en tu cama, ¿Que es lo que pasa? Y no vayas a decirme que nada, hace días que todos nos damos cuenta de que hay algo que te molesta, pero ahora, te ves… triste. – determino, seriamente.

-Hum, no es tristeza… bueno, no sé explicarlo – respondió mientras desviaba su mirada hacia el frente- es que, hace varios días, cuando fui a casa de Leigh para lo de la fecha de su boda.

-Ah sí, eso – escupió Castiel, con cierto enfado en su voz. – ¿Que paso, te dijo algo?- pregunto interesado.

-Sí, bueno, más bien me pidió algo- respondió Lysandro mientras miraba sus manos – el me pidió que le escribiera una canción…- musito, mirando al pelirrojo – una canción para su boda con jade, y desde ese día es que me he sentido algo…

-¡Espera!...- grito eufórico el pelirrojo – J-jajá debe ser un maldito chiste… Leigh te pidió que le escribas una canción, ¿¡y también quiere que la cantes!?

-Ah, pues si…

-¡Ah, está bien es suficiente!- bufo notablemente enojado, incorporándose del sofá, empezando a caminar de un lado a otro, como un león enjaulado.- ¡A-Ahh!

-¿C-Castiel, que te pasa? – pregunto realmente sorprendido por la reacción de este – Ah, si no les dije antes es porque primero quería escribir algo… pero…

-N-no no es por eso Lysandro!- bufo mirándolo – ah… solo puedo decir, que maldito sin vergüenza, que hijo de… bueno no, ¡ah que cabron aprovechado! ¡Ojala pudiera!...- mascullo mientras abandonaba la habitación a paso firme, solo escuchándose como la puerta del baño era azotada, este realmente estaba furioso.

-¿Que fue eso…?- mascullo para sí mismo Lysandro, procesando lo que acababa de pasar- ¿ojala pudiera?...

Castiel era de los que se alteraba fácilmente, pero en esa ocasión había algo más, lo conocía lo suficiente para entender que no solo estaba haciendo una rabieta común, aquella rabieta la hacía porque, se estaba conteniendo de decir algo.

No quería considerarlo, pero la forma en la que sus amigos actuaban, sobre todo la reacción de todos cuando él les dijo lo de la boda de su hermano y Jade, le hacía pensar que ellos sabían algo y le estaban ocultando ese algo por alguna razón.

Pensar en tantas intrigas y dudas hacia que su cabeza girara, solo atino a recostarse en el sofá, cubriéndose el rostro con el dorso de su mano.

-Ojala todo fuera un sueño…- susurro para sí mismo, con los ojos cerrados, sin pensar en nada y al mismo tiempo solo deseando encontrar la salida a todo.

Tal vez sus conflictos eran demasiados, tanto que buscaba cualquier tipo de alivio.  
Y entonces, como si alguien escuchara sus plegarias de depende un aroma inundo sus sentidos, llamando su atención, ese aroma único y distintivo, rosas.

-Hola, Lysandro – saludo una cálida voz, que Lysandro conocía perfectamente.

Lentamente el peliblanco aparto su mano de su rostro y con sorpresa se dio cuenta de que no estaba en la sala del departamento, ahora se veía así mismo dentro de una florería y siguiendo el camino de ardernos florales su mirada llego hasta el mostrador, donde diviso a cierto chico de ojos verdes, que termino llamando su completa atención.

-Hola… - mascullo, en un hilo suave de voz, casi de forma forzosa al dudar como dirigirse a este- Jade… yo em…

-No lo digas, se lo que quieres – sonrió entretenido – un ramo de rosas rojas, ahora mismo – agrego saliendo del mostrador, eligiendo las rosas rojas más grandes y bonitas que tenia.

-¿Ah?- ladeo el rostro un momento, ante lo animado que lucía Jade, casi parecía alguien diferente al chico que estaba acostumbrado a ver a lado de su hermano-¿Gracias?...

-Sabes Lysandro, tengo curiosidad- comento mientras terminaba de elegir las rosas, una docena exacta, prosiguiendo a llevarlas al mostrador, donde saco los listones y demás detalles para adornar el ramo.

-¿Curiosidad, sobre qué? – pregunto Lysandro, con interés.

-Es que ya son varias semanas en las que vienes y siempre compras un ramo así – hablo mientras adornaba hábilmente aquel ramo, el cual tomaba forma de a poco- de seguro deben ser para alguien muy afortunado.- agrego mientras elevaba el ramo, perfectamente terminado, procediendo a ofrecérselo a Lysandro- ¿O me equivoco?

Ante aquella afirmación, Lysandro se quedo en silencio, e incluso un tono carmín adorno sus mejillas, pero sin darse cuenta, claro que Jade si lo notaba y su expresión de sorpresa inundo su rostro pues si no estaba alucinando el peliblanco se había puesto nervioso con sus palabras.

Lysandro, por su lado prosiguió a tomar el ramo de sus manos, y volviendo en si miro al peliverde.

-En realidad… No las he entregado a nadie- Confeso Lysandro ante la expresión sorprendida de Jade.

-¿Entonces? – se aventuro a preguntar-Son demasiadas rosas, tomando en cuenta que vienes diariamente a comprarlas…

-Es que no me he animado a entregárselas a esa persona… Hasta ahora – sentencio mientras posaba su mirada sobre Jade.

Y entonces fue Jade quien se ruborizo, cuando Lysandro le extendió el ramo de rosas rojas, ofreciéndoselas gentilmente.

-Lysandro… ¿tu?...- balbuceo Jade, notablemente sorprendido por aquel gesto, negándose a pensar que todas esas rosas que Lysandro compro eran para él.

-Nunca he sido bueno pidiendo citas…- respondió el peliblanco – Por eso pensaba que las rosas hablarían por mi… Pero es mejor si yo te lo pregunto. ¿Quisieras salir conmigo?

Jade se quedo estático por un momento, pues aquello lo había tomado por sorpresa, aquellas rosas, todos esos ramos habían sido para él todo el tiempo.

-Claro, me encantaría salir contigo – respondió con una cálida sonrisa a la par que tomaba las rosas que Lysandro le ofrecía.

Lysandro se mostro igual sorprendido, por un momento, luego sonrió.

-Entonces… el fin de semana ¿Te parece bien?

-Claro, está bien – respondió Jade sin dejar de sonreír.

-Bien… yo paso por ti como, a esta hora…- comento pensativo.

-Claro, solo no lo vayas a olvidar – soltó algo bromista, Jade.

-No podría olvidarlo…

Aquellas palabras finales hicieron eco, solo en su mente, entonces sus ojos bicolores parpadearon y de nuevo estaba ahí en la sala, sentado completamente solo.

-¿Otro sueño?...- se cuestiono pensativo – No… no fue un sueño, no se siente como un sueño – musito seguro de eso, de hecho se sentía tranquilo, como si hubiera presenciado algo importante- Un Recuerdo… - susurro mientras sus orbes parecían encontrar la respuesta.

Rápidamente se incorporo del sofá, sintiendo una extraña ansiedad que le motivo a ir a la habitación y abrir el cajón donde yacía el álbum que Leigh le había dado semanas atrás. Cuando el álbum estuvo entre sus manos, por alguna razón no sintió más dudas ni miedos y tan fácil como era, abrió este y sus ojos vieron lo que había dentro.

El álbum estaba llena de fotografías, todas de su hermano Leigh a lado del peliverde, cada imagen era diferente y se veía que ambos estaban en lugares distintos, ya fuera abrazados o dándose castos besos, acompañados por Rosalya o sus padres, o simplemente solos.  
Lysandro admiro cada imagen, como si cada una de estas contara cronológicamente la historia de aquella pareja, o al menos esa era la intensión, pues Lysandro noto algo tras revisar cada fotografía una tras otra.

-En todas…- musito Lysandro volviendo a la primera pagina, analizando profundamente el rostro de Jade- su rostro tiene la misma expresión en todas…

Determino ante la expresión sonriente en la imagen al igual que en las otras, pero todas esas sonrisas, eran falsas pues bastaba ver aquellas orbes verdes para darse cuenta de que era falso, ahí no había ni alegría ni ternura, mucho menos amor. Lo único que Lysandro veía era nerviosismo, incomodidad y falsedad, solo sonreía por que por qué era lo que le pedían, nada más.

Entonces creyó entenderlo, esa debía ser la respuesta a todo, del porque estaba tan intranquilo desde el momento del anuncio de la boda.

Cerro el álbum y levanto la mirada, los rayos del sol ya se filtraban por la ventana, ya había amanecido y el no había dormido nada, pero no sentía sueño y estaba seguro de que no dormiría hasta aclarar lo que estaba sucediendo.

Se incorporo de su cama y con el álbum en sus manos salió de la habitación sin importunar el sueño de sus amigos, salió del departamento y luego del edificio, era un día brillante y recién algunos locales abrían para ofrecer sus servicios.

Lysandro entonces le dio una mirada a la calle y luego sin más empezó a caminar sin rumbo aparente, varias veces dio vuelta en la misma calle, ante las miradas curiosas de los dueños de los locales, quienes dedujeron rápidamente que este estaba perdido. Pero la realidad era que Lysandro simplemente estaba más concentrado que nunca, guiándose solamente por sus sueños, buscando vagas pistas y lugares que creía haber visto pero que no sabía cuando ni por qué.

Su vago camino tomo varios minutos, incluso horas por no decirlo, pero finalmente al detenerse en una esquina antes de cruzar la calle, sintió haber encontrado lo que buscaba, pues frente a él yacía una florería. Decidido y seguro, cruzo la calle y al estar ante la florería cruzo la puerta aun cuando el letrero decía claramente que aun no abrían.

La campanilla de la tienda anuncio su entrada y entonces al entrar se sintió en una especie de Dejavú, como si ya hubiera vivido ese momento cuando su mirada diviso a jade frente el mostrador, quien sostenía un florero repleto de flores de color rosado, recién estaba acomodando todo para abrir la tienda, y ante su expresión de sorpresa, Lysandro se dio cuenta que nunca se espero verlo ahí ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-Lysandro…- mascullo Jade apenas audible, colocando con cuidado el florero sobre el mostrador- En… ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?- pregunto, tratando de sonar como si solo atendiera a uno más de sus clientes.

-Tú…- susurro Lysandro, con seriedad, aproximándose hasta el mostrador, incluso pasando de este hasta llegar frente a Jade, encarándolo con su intensa mirada - ¿Tú amas a mi hermano realmente?

-¿Q-que?...- Jade balbuceo sorprendido, como sin creer lo que acababa de escuchar- ¿P-porque me preguntas eso?- pregunto en un hilo de voz, para luego tratar de sonreír.

-Deseo estar seguro… - se limito a responder el peliblanco, con notable ansia de una respuesta.

-C-claro que lo amo…- respondió desviando la mirada un momento, para luego mirar al otro – si no… entonces no estaría por casarme con el…- justifico.

-No todas las personas se casan por que están enamoradas…- soltó Lysandro, de forma afilada y certera, dejando claro su punto- a veces solo lo hacen para no quedarse solos…

-¿Q-que estás diciendo? …- balbuceo jade, mientras su rostro dibujaba una expresión completamente ofendido tras escuchar tales afirmaciones- ¡Te aseguro que no es el caso!- se defendió fieramente.

-¿Entonces puedes explicarme esto? – Interrogo mientras extendía el álbum que hacía en sus manos – ¿Puedes explicarme porque sonríes falsamente en todas estas fotos? – exigió, elevando su tono de voz, mostrándole la primera pagina del álbum.

Ante la intensidad de las palabras, jade se mostro atónito, como si nunca hubiera esperando aquello de Lysandro, luego miro el álbum y lentamente lo tomo, admirando aquellas fotografías y como si en un espejo se mirara, los ojos verdes de Jade empezaron a llenarse de lagrimas, como si admirara algo lo suficientemente lamentable para causarle dolor.

Y para sorpresa de Lysandro, al ver aquellos ojos cristalinos, ante la notable amenaza de llanto, sintió malestar, uno muy profundo, algo dentro de él le hizo sentir enojo, pero consigo mismo.

En ese momento sintió que él era el monstruo, ¿Y si era él quien estaba equivocado?

-Lysandro? – llamo aquella voz, y como un acto reflejo el peliblanco se giro, encontrándose con su hermano, el cual había entrado a la florería.

Ambos se miraron y hubo un incomodo silencio, pues al sentir la mirada de su hermano mayor sobre él, se sentía como si, no deseara verlo ahí, en ese momento, cerca de jade.

-Bueno, que afortunado…- hablo de nuevo Leigh, relajando su expresión, como si mágicamente alguien le hubiera susurrado algo gracioso a su oído- Pensaba ir a tu casa más tarde pero, ya que estas aquí, te aviso que Jade y yo hemos decidido adelantar la boda.

-¿Adelantar?...- susurro Lysandro, sintiendo que aquellas palabras hacían un eco molesto en sus oídos.- ¿de qué hablas?

-De que hemos decidido casarnos este fin de semana- revelo con una sonrisa- encontramos espacio y todo ya está listo, y nuestros padres están ansiosos, así que la boda será pasado mañana.

Ante aquella revelación Lysandro se quedo en shock, como si aquella fuera una mala noticia aun cuando el asunto de la canción había quedado olvidado para él.

Luego de la sorpresa su mirada se entrecerró y poso su atención sobre Leigh.

-Comprendo- musito mientras caminaba hacia este, hasta legar a su lado – ya te deje el álbum con Jade…-susurro mirando de reojo al peliverde, quien miraba el álbum entre sus manos- ya no lo necesito…- sentencio para volver su mirada al frente y sin más salió de la florería.

-Claro…- alcanzo a susurrar apenas, antes de que su hermano cruzara la puerta y se fuera.

-Leigh…- hablo de improviso Jade, su tono de voz era suave pero se notaba el disgusto en él, y eso hizo que Leigh volviera su atención sobre este- ¿Tienes algo que explicarme? …-pregunto al momento que alzaba el álbum de fotografías que había en sus manos.

El momento era tenso, pero no más que el enojo que Lysandro sentía. Camino por la calle completamente molesto, tras creer que Jade tenía la respuesta y darse cuenta de que no era así.

Necesitaba algo, saber que pasaba, por que tenia esas imágenes de él y jade juntos en su mente, porque su hermano se comportaba de aquella forma tan altanera respecto a su boda, ¿Por qué le enojaba que este hubiera decidido adelantar la boda?  
No era el asunto de la canción ni tampoco que jade fuera una mala persona, aunque estaba seguro de que algo ocultaba también, tantas cosas y su frustración solo crecía más y más, en cualquier momento todo eso iba a estallar y probablemente se llevaría a muchos en el proceso.

Justo así, por caminar sin mirar, Lysandro termino chocando fuertemente contra otro de los transeúntes.

-Ah… disculpe!- exclamo rápidamente ayudando a la persona en cuestión a mantenerse en pie, sorprendiéndose al tomar sus manos y ver que era Rosalya, la amiga de jade, que trabajaba para su hermano en la tienda de ropa.

-Cretino…- bufo, mas al reconocer al peliblanco se relajo – oh, Lysandro, jajá no te preocupes, siempre has sido distraído – comento sonriente mientras se incorporaba con ayuda del peliblanco, notando entonces la expresión que había en su rostro – ¿vaya, te vez molesto, paso algo?

-No creo que puedas entenderlo…- musito, tras ayudarla, soltando sus manos para peinar su cabello – pero es solo que… siento que todos me ocultan algo, mis amigos, incluso mi hermano…

-¿Sí? – Cuestiono con notable interés- y si te dijera, que estas en lo correcto.

-Tú… ¿sabes algo? – pregunto tras escucharle decir aquello, sintiendo un extraño cosquilleo en su pecho.

-Si… - sonrió, aunque rápidamente cambio su expresión a una seria- es complicado… pero también injusto, sobre todo para ti.

-Lo que sea, necesito saberlo… por favor – pidió, necesitaba eso, la desesperación de sentir que el tiempo se terminaba era insoportable.

-Ah…- suspiro la peliblanca, mirándole comprensivo – está bien… te diré un poco, porque esto es muy complicado…- susurro y luego de hacer una pausa volvió a mirarlo – ¿recuerdas por que fuiste hospitalizado hace tres años?

-No… - respondió rápidamente- se que estuve hospitalizado pero, los recuerdos de esos días son vagos… Solo recuerdo algunas cosas, pero nada que me diga algo.

-Sí, es entendible – sonrió un poco nostálgica- lo que te paso fue que tuviste un accidente y a causa de te diste un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, afortunadamente te salvaste pero, quedaron algunas secuelas…

-¿Secuelas? – balbuceo Lysandro, concentrándose solo en aquello importándole poco el saber detalles del accidente.

-Sí, tu memoria temporal se vio afectada… debe ser por eso que no recuerdas bien esos días… y además de eso también te olvidaste de…

-¿De qué? – pregunto sintiendo un hueco en el estomago.

-… De…- balbuceo, titubeando, de golpe su determinación disminuyo- ah… lo siento Lysandro, no puedo decirte eso, no me corresponde…- murmuro, derrotada – en si yo no estuve ahí, a mí solo me lo contaron… aunque – le miro fijamente – tus amigos si pueden decírtelo, ellos estuvieron contigo casi desde el primer momento… - musito cerrando los ojos – y después de que lo sepas todo… por favor piensa bien lo que vayas a hacer, porque una cosa es que sepas lo que paso y otra que puedas recuperar lo que perdiste…

Las palabras de Rosalya le hicieron sentir aun más intriga, sin embargo ya tenía parte de la ecuación y la forma de resolver lo que faltaba, era suficiente, por el momento.

-Gracias…- agradeció suavemente- y comprenderé tus palabras cuando recuerde lo que aparentemente olvide.

-Lysandro tienes poco tiempo, ve…

-Entiendo, nos vemos – se despidió empezando a caminar, deteniéndose un momento – y gracias de nuevo – agrego mirándola de reojo, para luego seguir su camino a paso firme, con notable ansia por llegar a casa.

Entonces Rosalya le vio marchar, sonriéndose un poco pero al mismo tiempo con algo de incertidumbre en su mirada.

-Lamento esto… pero ya ni te reconozco, Leigh… - susurro con un aire melancólico, mientras Lysandro desaparecía de su campo de visión.

Mientras el peliblanco apretaba el paso, sin mirar atrás, sentía que si lo hacía algo aparecería y lo detendría, como si el mismo diablo lo siguiera para evitarle llegar.  
Fue un gran alivio ver el edificio donde estaba el departamento que compartía con sus amigos. Al entrar fue directamente al ascensor y tras bajar de este se dirigió hasta la puerta, la cual abrió de par en par, notando que todos sus amigos estaban ahí reunidos, al parecer tenían poco de haber tomado el desayuno.

-Lysandro!- exclamo Nath con sorpresa- Por fin llegas, anda toma tu desayuno o Castiel se lo comerá, como el animal mal educado que es.

-Cállate rubia escandalosa, jamás le haría eso a Lysandro!- bufo mirando amenazante al rubio.-ni a ti, aunque si le pondría laxantes a tu comida, eso sí sería divertido.

-¡Eres tan…!- bufo el rubio listo para alargar aquella pelea.

-Está bien Nath, no tengo hambre – hablo Lysandro, interrumpiendo la infantil pelea. – aunque si tengo un par de cosas que decirles.

-Eh?...- exclamaron Castiel y Nath al unisonó, mirando atentamente al peliblanco, notando que algo pasaba.

-Cuando te pones así de serio, me causas escalofríos – susurro Dimitry, apartando la atención de su libro para mirarlo atentamente.

-No es para tanto… - musito con una suave sonrisa y una mirada nostálgica- lo primero es que… Leigh adelanto su boda.- revelo ante la sorpresa de todos.

-¿Q-que? – Balbuceo Nath, atónito-¿P-para cuando?

-Para este fin de semana…

-Tsk- bufo Castiel, con notable enojo en su mirada- ¿Tiene mucha prisa no?…

-Si…

-Bueno… - mascullo Dimitry, mientras apoyaba su rostro sobre el dorso de su mano – ¿y qué es lo segundo que nos quieres decir?

-Quiero saber…- continuo Lysandro- Sobre el accidente que tuve hace tres años... pero más especifico, ¿Qué fue eso tan importante, que olvide?...

Tanto Castiel como Dimitry y Nath contuvieron el aliento, apenas pudiendo creer lo que estaban escuchando, ya habían notado que algo andaba mal con Lysandro varios días atrás, pero jamás esperaron que este volviera a tocar ese tema que creyeron cerrado.

Tantos años tras haber jurado no tocar el tema, por el bien de Lysandro, tantas veces conteniéndose de decirle todo cuando se enteraron de la boda de Leigh y Jade, y pese a contenerse al final era Lysandro quien finalmente les daba la libertad de hablar, de liberar ese secreto.

Y dadas las circunstancias y lo injusto que era todo para ellos, no tuvieron ni que pensarlo para decidirse por hablar.

-No es bueno atraer el pasado, pero…- suspiro Dimitry – te la han jugado a causa de eso así que…- agrego mirando a Nath y Castiel, diciéndoles de forma silenciosa que era el momento de hablar.

Castiel y Nath lo entendieron perfectamente y luego de mirarse entre sí, asintieron.

-Todo paso, hace tres años- musito Nath mientras miraba por la ventana.

-Era un día asquerosamente lluvioso…- hablo ahora Castiel, mientras elevaba su mirada al techo.

-Estábamos esperándote para celebrar… cuando de repente el teléfono sonó… - susurro Dimitry mirándolo fijamente- dándonos la mala noticia…

Lysandro miro a los tres atentamente y con solo ver las expresiones de sus rostros, su cuerpo se estremeció.

¿Tan grande era ese secreto?

-Continuara-

* * *

Ese fue el primer cap, espero les guste, jaja y no se preocupen, no planeo hacerlas llorar, como con el otro - aunque no lo crean aun me hace llorar- comentarios quejas y sugerencias constructivas son bien recividas, y perdonen si se me escapo alguna falta de ortigrafia.

Como ven algo apegado al capitulo del juego cofcof, pero solo es al inicio, espero subir el proximo dentro de 15 días, hasta entonces cuidense y disfrutenlo, gracias por su tiempo y por leer.

Arrivederci~


	2. En mis recuerdos

**_Ciaooo u.u jaja_**

 ** _Si sigo viva, perdonen la demora, a pesar de tener ya el capitulo final me atrase, cuestiones del trabajo y también personales, Estuve bajo mucha presión y a causa de eso me tome unas vacaciones que realmente lo valieron._**  
 ** _Además caí en el vicio de Yuri on ice ;D pero para bien. Cofcof_**

 ** _Y bueno aquí el capitulo final de esta historia u lamento haberles hecho esperar tanto, muchas gracias a todos y todas las que leyeron esta historia y mas aun sus reviews._**

 ** _MinukiChan, Maryory, Maryretard121, CarolJJ, Axiel, Galatha, Aryana, Izumi, Nix Vongola, Lynn1917, leOI._**

 ** _Agradesco su apoyo y sus sugerencias, espero seguir escribiendo por aquí x3 y traer mas historias, pero por ahora esta llegara a su fin._**

 ** _Sin mas que decir, disfruten._**

 ** _A darle!_**

* * *

-Flash back-

Nubes grises ocultaban la luz del sol, suaves gotas de lluvia caían una tras otra, una tarde lluviosa mas en parís.

Dentro de la sala de un departamento, tres chicos esperaban pacientemente. El de cabello rubio miraba por la ventana, delineando las gotas de lluvia que se resbalaban por el cristal, el de cabello castaño, yacía entretenido leyendo el libro que sostenía con sus manos, finalmente, el de cabello rojo miraba la televisión.

Nadie decía nada, todos yacían tranquilos aparentemente, entonces de repente el sondo del teléfono les sorprendió, causando sobresalto en los tres.

-Ahh, ¡debe ser el!- exclamo Nath, mientras se apresuraba a tomar el teléfono.

-¡Aléjate, yo respondo!- se adelanto Castiel, con toda la intención de tomar primero el aparato, pero la mano de Dimitry llego primero, arrebatándolo del alcance de ambos.

-¿Diga?- respondió al llamado con expresión tranquila.

-¡Ahhh!...- bufaron Castiel y Nath al verse derrotados, mirando al castaño al teléfono.

-Ah, ¿Jade? – hablo Dimitry tras reconocer la voz del otro lado – que sorpresa que… eh? – su expresión cambio súbitamente, algo que intrigo a Nath y Castiel.

-¿Qué pasa Dimitry?

-Sí, ¿por qué llama el enano verde? - cuestiono, mostrándose curioso.

-Claro… - continuo Dimitry al teléfono, ignorando a ambos- En un momento vamos, no te preocupes – finalizo, para luego pasar a colgar el teléfono.

-¿Vamos? – pregunto Nath- di algo Dimitry!

-… Era jade- musito incorporándose de su sofá.

-Si lo sabemos, ¿Que quería? – interrogo Castiel, con algo de frustración.

-Avisarnos que… Lysandro tuvo un accidente…- respondió, ante la impresión de Nath y Castiel. – lo atropellaron…

-¿A-accidente?...

-¿Cómo? ¿¡Hace cuanto que paso!? – se exalto el pelirrojo rápidamente.

-No me dijo bien, pero ya está en el hospital, tenemos que ir – agrego mientras tomaba sus cosas.

-¨ ¡En seguida!...- hablo Nath también optando por hacer lo mismo.

Los tres rápidamente tomaron lo indispensable y dejando atrás lo que hacían, abandonaron el departamento.  
Al abandonar el edificio empezaron a correr, corrieron rápidamente rumbo al hospital, no pensaban en nada más que llegar al hospital, era tal su preocupación que no demoraron en llegar.

Entraron al edificio aun corriendo, y guiados por Dimitry irrumpieron en la sala de espera donde rápidamente divisaron a Jade, cuyo rostro lleno de tristeza y miedo los altero aun más.

-¡Jade!- llamo Nath, mientras llegaba junto a Castiel y Dimitry, quienes respiraban agitadamente – ¿Cómo está Lysandro?

-E-él está en el quirófano…- respondió, poniéndose de pie, con la angustia dibujada en el rostro.

-¿¡Y qué demonios fue lo que paso, porque lo atropellaron!? – interrogo ferozmente el pelirrojo, deseando respuestas inmediatas.

-Bueno… es que…- balbuceo Jade, tratando de mantener su voz, no quería romper en llanto de nuevo.

-Cálmate, Castiel – susurro Dimitry, aunque sabía que lo que pedía era imposible en el pelirrojo.

-¡No me pidas eso!- bufo, mirando agresivamente al castaño, para después volver su atención a Jade.- ¡Habla de una vez!

-Iba… a encontrarme con él – susurro, tragando saliva, tratando de deshacerse del nudo que torturaba su garganta- y cuando llegue… el estaba abrazando a otra chica…

-¿Lysandro?... no lo creo – se aventuro a decir Nath, con seguridad.

-¿No sería más bien que lo abrazara a él? – agrego Dimitry, creyendo aquello más adecuado, pues ya había presenciado ese tipo de escenas antes en las presentaciones, Lysandro era incapaz de ser grosero con una dama.

-Si… debió ser así, ¿Verdad? – susurro perdidamente Jade, sintiendo que sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas, al darse cuenta de que había cometido un gran error-Ahh… bueno yo pensé lo peor y aunque él quiso explicarme yo me fui y… - se cubrió el rostro un momento – no se… cuando voltee a verlo él estaba en el suelo, el auto lo había empujado y… - empezó a sollozar sin poder contenerse más, ahora la culpa era más grande, si tan solo hubiera sido más maduro y se hubiera quedado a escuchar. Ahora por su estúpida desconfianza aquello había pasado.

-¡Eres un idiota! – Agredió altivamente el pelirrojo tras escuchar aquello, completamente fuera de control- ¡Es todo tu culpa!

-¡Castiel!- levanto la voz Nath mirándolo seriamente – no estás ayudando en nada.

-¡Tú no te metas!- bufo, acercándose violentamente hacia el rubio.

-Basta… - exclamo Dimitry, interponiéndose entre ellos – Castiel, sal de aquí, avísale a la familia de Lysandro la situación, deben venir de inmediato.

-¡Tsk…!- bufo mirando recelosamente al castaño – ¡lo hare, pero no porque tú me lo digas!- sentencio, mirando con desprecio al peliverde y a Nath, para luego salir de ahí, de lo contrario las cosas podían ponerse peor.

-Castiel tiene razón, todo esto es mi culpa… si Lysandro… si ya no…

-No digas eso Jade… No puedes culparte por eso, fue un accidente – hablo Nath, tratando de calmarle.

-Si, Lysandro debía prestar atención al cruzar la calle y tu debiste escucharlo, es culpa de los dos en realidad- soltó Dimitry, calmadamente, ante la mirada incrédula de Nath.

-Emm… Sabes Jade, será mejor que vayas a tu casa a descansar – sugirió Nath – necesitas cambiarte y dormir un poco.

-Pero… ¿y si algo pasa? – excuso, mirando a este mientras se limpiaba el rostro con las manos.

-Yo te llamare de inmediato – respondió Nath, dedicándole una sonrisa- Vamos, angustiándote aquí y descuidándote no mejorara las cosas, además es mejor que no estés cerca de Castiel o te sentirás peor, créeme, es un bastardo cuando está enojado- agrego, encaminándolo hacia la salida.

-Bueno…- murmuro Jade, sin poder objetar, Nath tenía razón, necesitaba descansar, necesitaba fuerzas para volver al hospital.

Siendo aquella la única opción, Nath le acompaño hasta la salida, subiéndole a un taxi para que volviera a casa.

Y cuando este se fue ellos se quedaron ahí, esperando noticias, todos en silencio, pensando en lo irónica que era la vida, hacia algunos minutos esperaban a Lysandro para celebrar y ahora estaban ahí sentados, esperando buenas noticias sobre la salud de Lysandro.

El día paso, solo con la noticia de que la operación había sido exitosa, pero Lysandro no despertaba y había que esperar más, los días siguieron pasando entonces, uno tras otro. Y en todo ese tiempo Jade iba y venía del hospital, Castiel seguía mirándolo con recelo, cada vez menos, pero seguía el reproche, aun así aquello no era suficiente para evitarle ir, la palabra "estable" no era suficiente para él, ya de por si verlo tendido en esa cama, con raspones y golpes le partía el corazón.

A pocos días de cumplirse dos semanas del incidente, Dimitry y compañía ya estaban en el hospital, finalmente había noticias, justo entonces Jade cruzo la puerta, Dimitry y Nath le miraron, el peliverde realmente se veía demacrado, producto de la mala alimentación y las pocas horas de sueño sumado a la angustia y el estrés del lugar que lo debilitaban, pero seguía ahí y eso era lo único que parecía importarle, por más que ellos trataran de ayudarle.

-Ah, Jade qué bueno que llegas – hablo Nath, al ver al peliverde, acercándose a este- justo iba a llamarte.

-S-si… Hola – saludo quedadamente, reaccionando un poco – ¿Paso algo?

-Si, Lysandro ya despertó- respondió Dimitry, desde su lugar.

-¿¡D-de verdad!? – se sorprendió Jade, sintiendo como su corazón volvía a latir aceleradamente, después de varios días de intenso dolor – ¿Podemos verle ya?

-El doctor esta con el ahora, el nos dirá – agrego Nath mientras desviaba su mirada hacia el hombre que estaba con Castiel – Ven conmigo – agrego, tomando a este de la mano, llevándolo hasta donde estaba aquella pareja– No quisiera interrumpirlos, pero aquí esta, él es Jade – Hablo, al momento que los susodichos se giraron, posando su atención sobre ambos.

-¡No interrumpas así, rubia!...- escupió Castiel desde su lugar, ganándose la mirada severa de Nath.

-Castiel…

Dejando a aquel par en su discusión, Jade instintivamente miro al susodicho, este tenía una expresión seria en su rostro, sus ojos eran negros e intensos, a la par que su cabello, de estatura alta, pero lo que más llamo la atención de Jade era la ropa que este usaba, pues ese estilo victoriano ya lo había visto antes.

-¿Quién es él? – cuestiono sin titubear, mirando fijamente al peliverde.

-él es el novio de Lysandro– Respondió Nath, ya que Jade seguía en su trance.

-A-ah… H-hola – saludo torpemente – Me llamo, Jade… Mucho gusto.- respondió a duras penas.

-Jade…- musito el pelinegro como si analizara su nombre- Yo soy Leigh, soy el hermano mayor de Lysandro- se presento extendiendo su mano, para saludarlo cortésmente.

-Su hermano…- Susurro Jade, aun tratando de procesar que estaba ante la familia de Lysandro. Luego miro su mano y con suavidad correspondió al saludo.

Y de inmediato, Nath se dio cuenta de que algo había provocado aquel gesto, pues por un momento la expresión en el rostro de Jade fue de sorpresa, como si algo lo incomodara, luego rápidamente soltó aquella mano, ante la mirada confundida de Leigh.

-¿Familiares del señor Lysandro?- hablo el doctor, arribando a la sala de espera, llamando la atención de los presentes.

-Nosotros doctor, ¿Cómo esta? – se apresuro a preguntar Leigh, acercándose al doctor junto a los demás.

-El está bien ahora – respondió el doctor, dedicándoles una sonrisa – Esta despierto, algo confundido y desubicado pero es normal tras el accidente y ese golpe tan fuerte – explico, tratando de calmar las dudas que estos seguramente tendrían.

-¿Podemos verlo? – pregunto Jade, sintiendo que sus piernas temblaban, había ansiado por días ese momento, necesitaba ver a su novio, confirmar que este estaba bien.

-Sí, adelante – les sonrió cortésmente – está en el tercer piso, la segunda puerta desde el elevador.

-Muchas gracias – agradeció el pelinegro.

Entonces el doctor se alejo y del mismo modo los presentes se dirigieron al ascensor, primero dejando subir al hermano de Lysandro y después el resto, todos se mantenían en silencio, mirando atentamente los números del ascensor hasta que se detuvo en el tercer piso.

Entonces todos bajaron, pero tanto Jade como los amigos de Lysandro se hicieron a un lado, dejando que Leigh pasaran primero, luego jade y compañía siguieron, primero Castiel y luego Dimitry, al final Jade espero un momento y junto a él Nath le miro antes de entrar.

-No hagas caso de lo que ha dicho Castiel… - le susurro sabiendo claramente que el peliverde seguía culpándose de la situación- esto no ha sido tu culpa, Jade.

-En parte lo fue…- susurro mientras miraba como Leigh rodeaba la cama a la par que Castiel y Dimitry.

-Tranquilo, estoy seguro de que cuando te vea se pondrá feliz… Te lo aseguro – le sonrió, palmeando su hombro para darle confianza.

-Gracias, Nath – susurro sonriendo quedadamente, pero sonriendo al final.

Y con su apoyo, entraron juntos a la habitación, entonces Jade suspiro hondo, como si se llenara de valor para acercarse a la cama. Lentamente llegaron hasta la cama y entonces ahí lo vieron, rodeado de toda esa gente que quería, Lysandro estaba despierto.

Esas joyas, verde y color miel que tanto gustaban de nuevo estaban abiertas, esa sonrisa que era difícil de presenciar de nuevo se mostraba.  
Jade entonces sonrió, feliz de verlo despierto, la culpa seguía en el pero se sentía profundamente feliz.

Ya menos temeroso, Nath observo como este se acerco a la cama, junto a la familia y amigos del peliblanco.

\- Castiel, mira que mala cara tienes… deberías descansar un poco – hablo Lysandro, con una cálida sonrisa para tranquilizar cualquier duda, acerca de su estado de salud.

-¡Deberías mirarte en el espejo campeón!- respondió animado el pelirrojo.

-Su cara siempre ha lucido así – comento Nath llegando a lado de estos.

-Bastardo…- gruño el pelirrojo, mirándolo asesinamente.

-Nath, que bueno verte también aquí, gracias chicos – sonrió al ver que sus amigos estaban ahí para acompañarlo.

-Y no somos los únicos a los que tenias preocupados – hablo ahora Dimitry, mientras miraba hacia donde estaba Jade, instintivamente guiando al resto a posar sus miradas sobre este.

Entonces Lysandro miro al peliverde y del mismo modo Jade lo miro a los ojos, viéndose uno al otro.  
Jade apretó los labios, como si luchara por encontrar las palabras adecuadas para hablar con el peliblanco, tras aquellos largos días y ante lo ocurrido.

-M-me… - balbuceo, sintiéndose un tonto ante la expresión en el rostro de Castiel, la cual denotaba irritación-E-estábamos muy preocupados – balbuceo finalmente, acercándose más hasta quedar al costado de la cama- Estaba tan preocupado cuando los doctores me dijeron que no despertabas después de la operación…Pero todos estos días, al final valió la espera.- finalizo con una sonrisa a la par que tomaba una de sus manos.

Entonces todos los presentes sonrieron conmovidos, por ver a aquella pareja de nuevo junta, a excepción de Castiel quien se negaba a perdonar a Jade por su culpabilidad en el accidente.

-Mmm… - Mascullo Lysandro al sentir la mano de este tomar la suya, miro aquello y luego al peliverde con seriedad, mientras su expresión pasaba a una distante-Perdona, pero… ¿Quién eres?

La sonrisa en el rostro de Jade desapareció, mientras las palabras de Lysandro hacían eco en su mente, a la par que todos contenían el aliento, completamente sorprendidos, incluso Castiel no creía lo que acababa de escuchar.

-¡Lysandro es Jade!- exclamo Nath, reaccionando un poco de la impresión.

-Jade…- balbuceo, con completa confusión, como si en efecto ese nombre no le sonara conocido – No lo recuerdo.

-Ustedes tienen tiempo conociéndose, muy íntimamente… - murmuro ahora Dimitry, mientras entrecerraba la mirada.

-De hecho lo vimos algunas veces en el instituto- hablo ahora Castiel – ¡el raro de las flores! ¿Cómo no lo vas a recordar?

-…. Lo siento, pero…- murmuro Lysandro, mirando a Jade con completa indiferencia- No…- sentencio mientras apartaba su mano del agarre del peliverde.- no me acuerdo de ti- finalizo, dejando más que claro que hablaba en serio.

Jade se quedo en shock, nada los había preparado para imaginar que aquello pudiera pasar, pronto la habitación se convirtió en un lugar oscuro y frio, Lysandro ahora ya ni siquiera recordaba el nombre de quien se suponía era su novio, ni le miraba con el intenso amor de antes.

Rápidamente, Jade abandono la habitación, tras de el Castiel y compañía, dejando solo al peliblanco con su hermano.  
Juntos fueron en búsqueda del doctor, pues necesitaban respuestas, y luego de que este revisara al peliblanco volvió a hablar con él, dándole una explicación.

La razón por la que Lysandro no le recordaba era a causa de la amnesia, o al menos esa era la única explicación que el doctor pudo darle. Jade lo dudo al principio pues claramente este se acordaba de su familia y amigos. Al único que parecía no recordar era a él, como si mágicamente alguien se hubiera metido a la mente de Lysandro y hubiera borrado específicamente todos los recuerdos que tenia de él y los que habían compartido juntos.

Pero luego notaron que este no recordaba claramente cuanto había avanzado la banda en cierto tiempo, principalmente de las presentaciones y de algunas situaciones que había compartido con sus compañeros, era como si se hubiera quedado muy atrás en el tiempo, una fecha difícil de calcular.

Y todo era culpa del accidente, ese golpe en la cabeza al final había tenido consecuencias, pero había una esperanza y esa era que Lysandro podría volver a recordar, con mucha paciencia y con algo de tiempo, todo dependía de encontrar aquella palabra o momento que ayudara a evocar el recuerdo de Jade, perdido en la mente del peliblanco.

Animado por aquella vaga esperanza y apoyado por Nath y compañía, Jade continúo yendo todos los días al hospital para ver a Lysandro, buscando que con los días este le recordara.  
Ellos realmente querían que todo se arreglara, principalmente por que habían compartido tantos momentos con ellos, y además no querían ver que Jade estuviera triste.

Sin embargo, aunque confiaron en que los recuerdos llegarían, notaron un gran inconveniente con el pasar de los días, y es que Lysandro era distinto, la armonía y amabilidad que le caracterizaban parecía haberse ido junto a sus recuerdos, siempre que Jade entraba a la habitación lo único que recibía era frialdad e indiferencia, y aun cuando trato de ser positivo y pensar en volver a darse a conocer a Lysandro, este nunca le dio la oportunidad, no le hablaba a menos que él le hablara, de milagro obtenía un saludo de este pues el resto del tiempo que él estaba ahí, Lysandro prefería mirar perdidamente por la ventana, como si estuviera esperando a alguien más importante.

Con el pasar de los días ese silencio e indiferencia llevaron a Jade más y más hacia la desesperanza, y los chicos podían verlo y la impotencia los invadía pues no podían hacer mucho por ayudarle.

Todo se fue yendo lentamente de sus manos, hasta que finalmente lo perdieron. Otro día, los tres iban en el ascensor, rumbo a la habitación de Lysandro, ninguno decía nada, todos parecían preocupados por sus propios asuntos, aunque en realidad pensaban en lo mismo, en que les aguardaría ese día.

Entonces el timbre del ascensor sonó, anunciándoles que habían llegado a su piso todos miraron como lentamente la puerta se abría y al estar de par en par contemplaron a Jade, cuyo rostro lleno de tristeza les hizo alarmarse, al pensar lo peor.

-¿Jade? – Exclamo Dimitry al verle, seguro de que algo andaba mal - ¿Qué pasa?

-Hola chicos…- saludo apenas audible, siendo incapaz de verlos a la cara – No es nada… Solo, me voy.

-¿A tu casa? – pregunto Nath, también preocupado, pues este parecía una especie de zombi.

-Si – respondió mientras sonreía amargamente.

-¿Entonces volverás hasta mañana? – pregunto ahora Castiel, quien desde hacía algunos días se portaba ya un poco más tolerable con el peliverde.

-No… - negó cerrando los ojos – ya no voy a volver.

-Pero Jade, ¿qué estás diciendo? – exclamo, sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando.

-Se acabo Nath… Lysandro no me recuerda y no desea recordarme – afirmo con seguridad- El me ve como si fuera uno de sus fans… y no quiero forzarlo, el seguramente va a terminar odiándome si sigo así.

-No hables de esa forma Jade, tú no eres así – murmuro Dimitry, mirándolo con seriedad.

-Dimitry tiene razón, Hum… Nosotros hablaremos de nuevo con Lysandro- propuso Nath, seguro de que ellos podrían lograr algo, ya que habían dejado todo en manos de Jade.

-No, ya no Nath, gracias pero ya fue suficiente… - sentencio y sin más los paso de largo, subiendo al ascensor.

-Pero Jade… - susurro Nath, completamente desconcertado.

Las puertas del ascensor se cerraron y el peliverde desapareció dentro de este. Nath, Castiel y Dimitry observaron aquello y luego se miraron entre sí.

-A mi no me gusta que me digan que hacer…- bufo caminando hacia la habitación de Lysandro- Vengan, veamos qué podemos hacer – agrego, sorprendiendo a Nath, pues el pelirrojo le guardaba cierto rencor a Jade desde que este les conto sobre como había sucedido el accidente.

Pero también recordó que en el fondo, Castiel tenía buenos sentimientos, aunque estaban muy en el fondo de su ser…

Así juntos, se dirigieron a la habitación de Lysandro decididos a hablar con este y decirle todo, contarle como se habían conocido, cuánto tiempo llevaban juntos y los planes que tenia con el peliverde, razón por la cual en aquella tarde lluviosa lo esperaban para celebrar.

Se habían contenido de hablar en todo ese tiempo, porque el doctor les había pedido que fueran pacientes y prudentes, pero principalmente lo hicieron por jade que se los había pedido, pues estaba seguro de recuperar los recuerdos de Lysandro.

Ahora iban con toda la intención de hacer algo, pero entonces, justo cuando iban a abrir la puerta, esta se abrió y de la habitación, emergió Leigh, el hermano de Lysandro.

-Hola, Leigh, buenos días – saludo Nath, cortésmente- venimos a ver a Lysandro.

-Hola – saludo quedadamente el pelinegro y luego les miro fijamente – ah… claro, pero por el momento el está durmiendo, al parecer se altero un poco.

-Sí, lo sabemos, por eso necesitamos hablar con él – exclamo ahora Castiel, desde su lugar.

-Ya les dije que está durmiendo…

-Entonces lo esperaremos- hablo Dimitry con tranquilidad- vamos a la cafetería.

-Esperen…- mascullo Leigh, para luego suspirar – quiero pedirles algo… De una vez.

-¿De qué se trata?- pregunto Nath, volviendo su atención sobre este.

-No quiero que vuelvan a mencionar nada sobre Jade frente a Lysandro, ni de su relación…- pidió a todos, mirándoles seriamente.

-¡Que!?- se exalto rápidamente Castiel- ¿¡Porque!?

-Por que el doctor no quiere que se altere… y la presencia de Jade lo incomoda – justifico Leigh.

-Pero él y jade son novios, el debe recordarlo…- murmuro Dimitry, para luego entrecerrar su mirada, sobre Leigh.

-No lo recuerda… ese es el problema y si insisten Lysandro se sentirá forzado y eso solo lo pondrá peor…

-Pero… estoy seguro que si le contamos varios detalles él lo recordara- hablo ahora Nath, tratando de ser razonable con Leigh.

-Déjenme explicarles…- suspiro Leigh mientras se sobaba el puente de su nariz- La presencia de jade pone tenso a Lysandro y toda esa tensión va directamente a su flujo sanguíneo, por consecuente con su cerebro y si lo recuerdan la operación que le hicieron en la cabeza es reciente…

-¡Esas son patrañas!...- bufo Castiel, dispuesto a refutar contra el alegato de Leigh, sin embargo la mano de Nath sobre su hombro le hizo entender que aquello era posible.

-Entonces… ¿simplemente dejaremos que el olvide a jade?...- susurro Nath.

-Me temo que si, el doctor dijo que a veces la amnesia se vuelve permanente… - respondió Leigh – y en el caso de Lysandro… todo parece apuntar a que será así.

En ese momento todos guardaron silencio, pensando en alguna forma de ir en contra de aquello, mas no había nada, no cuando la salud de Lysandro estaba de por medio, por más que estimaran a Jade, no podían poner en riesgo al que era su amigo.

-Así que… Lysandro, nunca más escuchara nada sobre jade, ¿de acuerdo?- miro a los tres.

Nath y Dimitry asintieron, Castiel se quedo en su misma posición, pero el silencio otorgaba, no había nadie más preocupado por la salud de Lysandro, que él.

Desde ese día no se toco más el tema, del mismo modo que Jade no volvió a poner un pie en el hospital.

Fue difícil para los tres amigos el contenerse de hablar sobre el peliverde ante Lysandro, el cual solo hablaba de la banda y nada más que eso.  
Lentamente se dieron cuenta de que Lysandro miraba hacia el futuro y nada más. Era increíble para ellos que incluso ni siquiera tuviera interés en saber por qué estaba en el hospital, como si no mirara a la gente que había a su alrededor, a excepción de ellos y de Leigh.  
Fue entonces que con el pasar de los días apoyaron más las palabras de Leigh, lo mejor para el peliblanco era abandonar el hospital y seguir adelante, aun cuando dejara detrás a Jade.

-End Flash Back-

\- Jade cumplió su palabra y dejo de ir al hospital…– musito Nath, mirando al peliblanco- Y en los siguientes días no te diste cuenta… Cuando tus padres llegaron del campo a verte te veías más interesado en rodearte de quienes conocías y en los planes que tenías para la banda.

-Así que decidimos no decirte nada…- hablo Dimitry, para luego suspirar.

\- Luego fue cuando la disquera te contacto y cuando se dio lo de la gira y lo del disco. – Completo Castiel, posando una de sus manos sobre el hombro de su amigo- y cuando nos fuimos de París terminamos por convencernos de que estabas bien sin saber nada de Jade.

-Aunque sentimos mucho pesar por él… Y también vergüenza por no haber podido ayudar… pero tu salud estaba de por medio…

-Pero… hubo otros momentos- balbuceo Lysandro, mientras procesaba lo que estaba escuchando- y mis padres… ¿ellos no sabían que salía con alguien?

-Tú siempre te caracterizaste por guidarte tus misterios, en el caso de tus padres ellos solo sabían que salías con alguien… pero con lo del accidente ellos estaban más preocupados por ti y no por saber de tu vida personal.

-Si, además de eso la gira nos consumía a todos y con el tiempo nosotros mismos lo olvidamos.-justifico, Dimitry.

-¿Además como íbamos a saber que tu hermano saldría con Jade luego de que te fueras?- bufo Castiel - El fue el que aprovecho mejor la oportunidad… ¡Hasta empiezo a pensar que esas patrañas que nos dijo eran mentira, para evitar que habláramos contigo sobre Jade!

-No creo a Leigh capaz de hacer eso… ¡Lysandro es su hermano!- exclamo Nath, haciéndosele difícil creer aquello.

-¡Ja! Lo dice el que tiene una hermana que no dudaría en lanzarlo a los perros si su vida dependiera de ello- bufo con cierta ironía, Castiel.

-Basta… no es el momento – intervino Dimitry- aunque… puede que apoye el punto de Castiel.

-¿Qué? – pregunto Nath, apenas pudiendo creer lo que escuchaba.

-De hecho… - mascullo Lysandro, levantando la mirada, para observar a los tres- Algo de la actitud de Leigh respecto a su boda, me hace apoyar esa idea… pero solo un poco.

-¿Lo dices por esa patraña de adelantar la boda? – Pregunto Castiel – pensé lo mismo… Parece desesperado, como si le temiera a algo. Aunque lo mas ruin fue el que te pidiera que le escribieras una canción.

-¿Qué? – exclamaron Dimitry y Nath al unísono.

-Como lo escuchan par de tontos, ese bastardo quería que Lysandro le escribiera una canción para la boda, y que la cantara…

-Humm… creo que en efecto hay algo en todo esto- musito Dimitry – como si tratara de demostrar algo con ese tipo de peticiones y acciones…

-Lo de la canción suena a… como si hubiera estado seguro de que Lysandro ya no se acordaba de Jade… igual como si quisiera demostrárselo a Jade – analizo Nath.

-¿Entonces si adelanto la boda es porque tiene dudas acerca de eso?...- interrogo Dimitry, aunque más para sí mismo – pero más importante – exclamo abriendo sus ojos con sorpresa al darse cuenta recién- ¿Lysandro, tu ya lo recordaste?

-Es verdad… por que nos preguntas ahora… ¿¡Tú has recordado algo!?- pregunto Castiel rápidamente.

-Bueno… - mascullo Lysandro mientras miraba perdidamente por la ventana - algo así… es extraño, pero todo comenzó desde la noche que llegue a casa de mis padres, luego de enterarme de la boda y todo eso, tuve problemas para dormir y cuando finalmente lo conseguí tuve un sueño, uno muy extraño y en el aparecía Jade- empezó a hablar ante la sorpresa de sus amigos- y después de eso no volvió a pasar hasta días después que volví a verlo en casa de Leigh, y paulatinamente continúe teniendo sueños con Jade… y se sentían de una forma tan real…- musito memorizando cada uno de estos- pero anoche… estoy seguro de que no fue ningún sueño lo que llego a mi mente… era más como, un recuerdo.

-¿Lysandro, estas recordándolo todo?…- susurro Dimitry, tras escuchar aquello, mientras que Nath y Castiel contenían el aliento.

-Eso creo… - suspiro pesadamente – pero esas imágenes son extrañas para mí, las veo y son reales en mi memoria pero, mis sentimientos son un caos…

-Así que por eso no podías dormir anoche- aseguro Castiel, pues él lo había encontrado en la estancia.- y en días pasados te veías agotado y distanciado.

-Sí, no sé cómo sentirme respecto a esto, incluso ahora que lo se… No sé qué hacer – musito Lysandro, mientras se sobaba la frente, realmente frustrado.

-Lysandro…- llamo Nath, sentándose a su lado – sabes que siempre vamos a apoyarte en lo que sea… y estamos consientes de que es difícil la situación, tu hermano va a casarse con el chico con quien tu… - murmuro haciendo una pausa- salías… - completo, aunque forzadamente.

-¿Hay más que eso no? – Pregunto, mirándole – no era solo la relación… ustedes me esperaban ese día para celebrar, ¿Celebrar qué?

Ante la pregunta los tres se miraron entre sí, la expresión en su rostro mostraba la duda que compartían, luego volvieron a mirar a Lysandro.

-No podemos decirte…- respondió Dimitry, ante la sorprendida y algo molesta, mirada de Lysandro.

-¿Por qué?...-pregunto directamente.

-Sería mejor si tu lo recuerdas, Lysandro – hablo ahora Nath.

-Pero el tiempo se acaba… la boda es en pocos días…- justifico Lysandro.

-Amigo… - suspiro Castiel – sabes que yo te lo diría pero, si te lo digo seria como si estuviera influenciando tus recuerdos… es algo tan asquerosamente serio, que concierne a ti y a tu memoria… Sé que es difícil pero, tendrás que tratar de recordarlo, recordar a Jade y lo que iba a pasar ese día… pero que finalmente no paso.- palmeando su espalda – decidas lo que decidas, sea en el momento que sea, nosotros te ayudaremos.

-Sí, ojala pudiéramos hacer más pero… no sabemos qué paso con las fotos y otros detalles que ustedes se hicieron – comento mientras reirá nervioso- luego de que nos fuimos, tu hermano se llevo las cosas que dejaste… Así que es difícil saber si aún queda algo.

-Entiendo…- susurro Lysandro, mientras se incorporaba de su lugar- De verdad que lo entiendo… ah perdonen pero, necesito recostarme un momento – finalizo al momento que abandonaba la habitación en silencio.

Castiel y compañía le observaron hasta que este se perdió dentro de la habitación, luego volvieron la vista, cada uno mirándose entre sí, pensando por un momento si habían hecho lo correcto.  
Era tan fácil decirle a Lysandro absolutamente todo, pero eran asuntos tan serios que, el mismo Lysandro debía recordarlos pues de lo contrario seguro los dudaría, lo conocían bien. Aunque eso no evitaba que se sintieran preocupados, mas aun cuando el tiempo seguía pasando.

Cada hora que se iba era menos tiempo y en ese limite el silencio reino en el departamento, Lysandro no hablaba con sus amigos, al menos no tanto como antes, este se encontraba todo el tiempo mirando perdidamente hacia algún lugar, otras veces solo dormía. Sus padres incluso trataban de localizarlo, para darle sus ropas y demás para el día de la ceremonia, pero los mismos estaban tan ocupados, que simplemente enviaban todo al departamento, sin preguntarse si el peliblanco necesitaba algo, solo recalcaban la llegada inminente del gran día.

La tensión aumento y todos sentían la necesidad de sacar a Lysandro de ese extraño vacio en el que había caído al darse cuenta de que había olvidado cada momento al lado de Jade.  
Pero no podían, no debían, se sentían mal porque parecía que le daban la espalda pero era algo muy personal además de complicado, lo que sucediera, lo que Lysandro decidiera podría afectarlo a él o afectar a su familia.

El peliblanco debía poner una prioridad, entre su familia y lo que al parecer había entre él y Jade, pero como no había nada seguro, su familia estaba primero, en todo caso la felicidad de Leigh.

El sol caía en el horizonte, el cielo se oscurecía y para Lysandro solo quedaban algunas horas antes del gran día, solo unas pocas horas y él seguía sin poder entender esos recuerdos que flotaban en su mente sin orden alguno, haciéndole preguntarse por que lo había olvidado todo en primer lugar.

-Ahh…- suspiro derrotado, entrando a la habitación luego de haber comido algo, se sentía ansioso e impotente, como si perdiera algo pero no sabía porque- ya no queda nada…- sentencio sentándose sobre su cama, dirigiendo su mirada al traje que su hermano le había hecho para la boda, tal como a él le gustaba, con sus colores favoritos y aun así, sentía que lo detestaba.

Suspiro de nuevo, tratando de apartar esos sentimientos negativos de él, pero no paraba de pensar en las acciones de su hermano y en sus intenciones.

Con pesadez se recostó sobre la cama e inmediatamente el recuerdo de Jade llego a él, aquella mañana en la tienda cuando le confronto.

Ese rostro sorprendido, esos ojos llenándose de lágrimas, analizo detenidamente esa imagen con sus sueños, eran como dos personas diferentes. ¿Y si realmente su sueño solo era una forma idealizada? ¿Y si en realidad él había descubierto algo el día del accidente y por eso ya no quería recordarlo? ¿Por eso Jade evitaba mirarlo o dirigirle la palabra?

Cerró los ojos derrotado, el sueño estaba derrumbándolo pero estaba seguro de que no podría dormir, de solo pensar que estaría contando las horas que faltaban para la boda, el momento en que Jade le daría el sí a su hermano.

-Lysandro…

Escucho el llamado en un murmullo suave, la voz era bien conocida para él, rápidamente abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba en su cuarto, solo estaba él y al frente Jade, el cual sostenía un enorme ramo de rosas con notable timidez.

\- ¿N-no debería ser yo quien te regale algo? … Es tu gran noche.- completo, mientras las ideas de Lysandro parecían encontrar las respuestas.

-Aun no lo es…- Respondió Lysandro, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

Luego de eso hubo silencio y bien Jade pudo sentirse incomodo pero al ver la expresión en el rostro del peliblanco, y es que este sentía la necesidad de decir algo, pero su mente no parecía procesar ese momento. Aun cuando realmente quería y buscaba aquello que quería decir.

El tiempo siguió pasando y el silencio total permanecía, sin retirar la mirada sobre el otro, entonces con la frustración en su mirada se acerco lo suficientemente posible a Jade, al grado de que sus respiraciones eran audibles entre ellos.

-Jade… - murmuro Lysandro, luchando con las palabras- yo… quería…- balbuceo – quiero…

Balbuceo e inmediatamente se sintió un tonto, y la frustración creció, mas sorpresivamente Jade sonrió ampliamente ante él, como si este ya hubiera encontrado aquello que él no podía, simplemente al verle a los ojos.

El peliverde aprovecho la cercanía y usando solo una de sus manos para sostener el ramo, se paró de puntitas y apoyando su mano libre en el hombro del peliblanco, llevo su rostro cerca del otro y mientras el peliblanco se paralizaba Jade junto sus labios con los de él.

De nuevo silencio, pero era un silencio agradable, un beso, uno suave y fugas, pero muy profundo.

-Si quiero… ser tu novio- susurro Jade sobe sus labios, ante la mirada sorprendida de Lysandro.

Y antes de que este dijera mas, Lysandro sintió un vuelco en el corazón, como si algo se hubiera liberado dentro de él, ansiosamente su cuerpo se movió y volvió a besarlo, de manera más larga y lenta, apenas si podía pues su pulso se agitaba y su cuerpo entero vibraba, aquella sensación lo estaba estremeciendo.  
Aun procesándolo, lentamente llevo sus manos al cuerpo del otro y educadamente deslizo una de sus manos por su cadera y la otra por su suave cabello, juntando más sus labios, mientras correspondía apasionadamente a su beso.

Tras varias noches de sueños, de extraños recuerdos, que no tenían algún sentido, finalmente había uno de un beso, ese era su primer beso con jade en un recuerdo, el beso de los dos. El momento realmente era mágico, era especial, solo ellos dos en aquella oscuridad, con el calor de sus caricias y del beso, el rubor en las mejillas de Jade, el aroma embriagante de las rosas, la sensación de que podían besarse por siempre.

Entre el beso volvió a abrir sus ojos y entonces la calidez desapareció al ver el oscuro techo de la habitación. Sin embargo a diferencia de las otras veces, ahora no se sentía fuera de sí, ahora ese sueño tenía una razón en su mente y en su corazón, pues podía sentirlo, aun su pulso estaba agitado y aun le faltaba el aliento.

La habitación empezó a desvanecerse de nuevo, bajo los rayos del sol, varias imágenes pasaron frente a él, en todas Jade se encontraba, escuchaba su voz, su risa, también había gritos y enojo.

Sus ojos, sus oídos, todo su ser vibraron y de repente su mente se quedo en blanco.

-Lysandro…- la voz de Castiel le llamo, era lo que le había sacado de aquel trance.

-Si…- respondió, muy apenas, pues aun se sentía extraño, todo lo que veía, lucia anormal, nada parecía quedarse en su lugar, le costaba trabajo enfocar y la cabeza empezaba a dolerle.

-¿Ya estás listo? – Pregunto con un tono serio en su voz- ya casi es hora…

Aquellas palabras le hicieron volver su vista a la ventana, ya había amanecido, el momento había llegado.

-En seguida salgo…- musito, muy apenas, pero siendo suficiente para Castiel.

Desvió su mirada hacia el traje que yacía colgado detrás de la puerta y suspirando se incorporo de la cama, y lo tomo. Mecánicamente se coloco el traje, haciéndolo lentamente, preguntándose a sí mismo que estaba haciendo.

Cuando finalmente estuvo listo, se miro en el espejo y la melancolía invadió su pecho, esa era la prueba, se le había acabado el tiempo, ya no podía hacer nada.

Castiel, Dimitry y Nath ya esperaban afuera, todos listos para la ocasión y muy a su manera, lo más importante para ellos era apoyar a Lysandro.  
Cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió finalmente, basto que le observaran para darse cuenta de que se encontraba mal.

-Vámonos…- mascullo, apenas audible, caminando directamente hacia la puerta.

-¿Estás seguro? – pregunto sin dilación, Castiel, antes de que este abriera la puerta.

-Si…- respondió para luego abrir la puerta, y sin más dudas salió del departamento.

-¡E-espera! – se incorporo rápidamente Castiel, apresurándose a alcanzarlo.

-Esto no me gusta- suspiro Nath, saliendo tras Castiel.

-Pasara lo que tenga que pasar – se limito a decir Dimitry, ya más que consiente de que algo pasaría.

Cuando alcanzaron al peliblanco este ya había llegado a la planta baja, al salir del edificio un auto color negro los esperaba, aquel vehículo iba a llevarlos a donde se efectuaría la ceremonia.

Uno a uno subieron al auto, cada uno con la duda dibujada en el rostro, una vez dentro el auto arranco y el viaje comenzó. Cada uno yacía en silencio, aunque todos con la atención fija en Lysandro.

Mas este no podía notarlo, francamente ni siquiera le importaba, su mirada yacía sobre la ventana, admirando perdidamente la ciudad mientras iban al lugar de la ceremonia.  
La melancolía seguía en él, el dolor en su cabeza, su mirada aun no enfocaba bien, se sentía enfermo. Suspiro por milésima vez en lo que iba de la mañana, el deseo de bajar del auto lo invadió, pero no podía simplemente saltar, había algo que lo detenía, algo le decía que debía ir.

Entonces de nuevo estaba sumido en el caos, tanto que la imagen de la ciudad se distorsionaba, cada establecimiento nuevo desaparecía para él y aquellos con más tiempo en el mapa resaltaban en su visión. Cafeterías, parques, calles, en cada lugar se veía él a lado de Jade, como viejos fantasmas olvidados. Ya fuera en una amena comida, cada detalle cada vez que se encontraban en algún lugar, con Jade corriendo feliz a sus brazos y algunas mas donde discutían, escenas de celos absurdas que no podían faltar.

Cada fantasma, aparecía y desaparecía de su mente, solo eran momentos, hasta que en determinado lugar el auto se detuvo cerca de un semáforo, a un costado en la esquina había un restaurante y pese a ser de día, por un momento este se vio envuelto en la noche, con las luces encendidas. Entonces sus ojos bicolores se desorbitaron, no por aquello si no porque por la gran ventana del restaurante diviso a una pareja, una que le era muy familiar.

La luz verde le indico al auto seguir su camino, y así se alejaron de dicho restaurante, pero la mirada de Lysandro seguía ahí y pronto las voces llegaron a su mente.

-Ya un año – escucho la voz de jade y luego sintió su mirada – un año y sin contar los meses desde que tropezamos aquel día bajo la lluvia.

-Bajo la lluvia… – respondió Lysandro, abriendo sus ojos posando su mirada fija sobre el peliverde, con un aire cálido, desconectándose del presente, reviviendo el pasado- Si… lo recuerdo, lo mucho que me sorprendió lo que dijiste.

-Dije muchas cosas – respondió con una sonrisa.

-Sí, pero hubo algo que no olvide – hablo, tomando con suavidad la mano de este – Cuando dijiste que mis ojos eran lo más bonito que habías visto y que no los habías olvidado.

-Ahh, es cierto – exclamo con una sonrisa, mientras se ruborizaba – ahora que lo dices fui muy atrevido…

-Fue lindo en realidad – Corrigió mientras se acercaba a él, depositando un suave beso en sus labios – porque solo tengo ojos para ti.

-Oh, si sigues diciendo eso vas a hacer que me ponga del color de la salsa de tomate – susurro Jade suavemente, pero correspondiendo a su beso con todo gusto- Aunque para mí el momento más especial fue la primera vez que me dijiste que me amabas – susurro para darle otro beso, mientras Lysandro, contenía el aliento por un momento.

-Claro… lo mismo cuando tú me lo dijiste al oído cuando estábamos en el cine.- respondió, aunque más como si lo memorizara para sí mismo.

-Jajá si, casi te ahogabas con las palomitas – rio un poco jade, llamando la atención en las mesas contiguas -Ah, olvidaba que aquí hay cierto código.

-No te contengas, es lo que me inspira de ti, eres libre de ser como quieres – respondió Lysandro, con una amplia sonrisa – y esa inspiración es lo que me ha ayudado a llegar a donde estoy – agrego.

-¿Te refieres a la banda? – pregunto Jade, con cierto recelo, y entonces Lysandro recordó que todo lo relacionado a la banda les causaba de vez en cuando algunas molestias.

-En parte, también la banda ha ido bien, nos han surgido muchas oportunidades y propuestas – comento y luego negó suavemente con la cabeza, se estaba desviando del camino – pero me refiero mas a este momento, tu y yo… y esto – agrego al momento que metía su mano en el saco de su gabardina negra, sacando una caja cuadrada de color rojo- por nuestro año juntos – entrego la caja, poniéndola en la palma de la mano de Jade.

-Humm… Lysandro – exclamo Jade, haciendo un suave puchero tras ver la caja en su mano – yo no traje nada, ahora me veré como un mal novio.

-Eso no pasaría – afirmo con seguridad, con una sonrisa algo traviesa, que de inmediato le robo un suspiro al de ojos verdes.- Pero si hay algo que debo pedirte.

-¿Qué cosa?– preguntó Jade, y paso a poner su atención sobre la caja.

-No le abras- susurro Lysandro, llamando su atención- Al menos no ahora, ni aquí– soltó, sin dejar de mirarle, mientras Jade se mostraba intrigado.

Jade miro a Lysandro y luego miro la cajita, él peliblanco se tomaba en serio eso de ser misterioso, pero aquella cajita le daba muchas ideas sobre lo que esta contendría. Volvió a mirar a Lysandro y se perdió en sus ojos bicolores, sumiéndose en el misterio tras su expresión tranquila.

-Entonces…- hablo después de una breve pausa- ¿Dónde podre abrirla? – pregunto mostrando plenamente su curiosidad.

-Mañana mismo iremos al lugar….

El "mañana" hizo eco en su mente al momento que el auto se detuvo, viviéndole a la realidad, dejándole ver su destino, el lugar cuya fachada estaba decorada hermosamente para la boda.

-Llegamos…- hablo Dimitry desde su lugar, Lysandro simplemente asintió, luego abrió la puerta del auto y bajo. Dimitry y los chicos se miraron entre sí, luego bajaron del auto, yendo detrás de Lysandro.

Caminando entre la gente que se había reunido, Lysandro se dio cuenta de que no conocía a la mayoría, seguramente eran amigos de Leigh, luego estaban sus padres, y aquella chica llamada Rosalya, cuyo rostro reflejaba una expresión contrario a lo que recordaba, su mirada llena de vida ahora lucia vacía, incluso triste.

-¡Hijo, al fin llegas!- exclamo Josiane, acercándose a él – jeje te vez muy guapo.- halago rápidamente, a lo cual Lysandro solo atino a verle, su cabeza lo estaba matando.

-Ah, Lysandro, que bueno que llegaste – la voz de Leigh llamándolo le hizo girarse, y desde la entrada del lugar admiro a su hermano, vestido y mas que listo para ese momento, aumentando el malestar que sentía- ¿lograste terminar la canción? – pregunto en un susurro, aunque lo suficientemente alto para que Castiel escuchara y se molestara.

-Todo está en orden…- respondió Lysandro, sorprendiendo a sus amigos, alegrando a su hermano.

-Perfecto.- hablo el pelinegro, notablemente complacido.

-Tu pedazo de….- exclamo con notable molestia, pensando que al final de cuentas Lysandro había terminado escribiendo algo para la boda de este.

-¡Castiel!- retuvo Nath, antes de que aquello llegara a mayores.

-¿Qué le pasa a tu amigo?…- mascullo Leigh, tras haber notado aquel berrinche.

-Ah… ¡Todos adentro!- se escucho una voz de improviso, interrumpiendo aquel momento – ¡El novio ya viene, Jade esta cerca!- les informo rápidamente, con notable emoción.

-Ah… llego el momento – susurro Leigh, para luego sonreír.

-¡Vamos, todos adentro! ¡Tomen sus posiciones!- apresuro Josiane, empujando a ambos hermanos dentro del lugar.

Lysandro se dejo llevar, aunque más por inercia, sus amigos le siguieron de cerca y detrás de ellos la multitud les siguió, tomando sus lugares.

Una vez que cruzo la puerta, Lysandro vio el largo corredor, una alfombra color azul marino resaltaba con el blanco de las bancas y los muros, tonos plateados decoraban cada rincón, el techo era de cristal así que la luz natural llenaba de vida el lugar, flores pequeñas habían sido colocadas en el techo, cayendo como el agua de una cascada, un toque mágico para la vista de todos.

El camino termino, al frente el altar y el juez listo para oficiar la ceremonia.

-Aquí van ustedes hijo- hablo Josiane, señalándole el lugar a Lysandro- Vamos Leigh tu al frente- apresuro dejando atrás a Lysandro para subir con Leigh al altar, donde se apresuro a arreglar los últimos detalles de su traje, y dedicarle algunas palabras.

Lysandro les miro, quedándose de pie un momento, pese a estar lejos al ver el rostro de su madre contemplo cuan conmovida estaba pero también feliz, luego su hermano, era el más feliz pero claramente nervioso, temeroso.

Su cabeza empezó a punzar dolorosamente, su corazón a un agitado, tanto que las voces de los invitados fueron opacadas por el palpitar que retumbaba en sus oídos. Todo empezó a darle vueltas.

-¿Lysandro?...- Nath llamo a este desde su lugar, ya todos estaban sentados, todos menos Lysandro, el cual parecía petrificado- Lysandro siéntate… Ah…

Nath se cayó de golpe, pues la melodía de los violines interrumpió sus palabras, la marcha nupcial dio una orden silenciosa, todos se levantaron de sus lugares y desviaron sus miradas hacia la entrada, era el momento, Jade estaba ahí.

Ante la expectación de todas las puertas se abrieron y bajo la luz del sol, jade hizo su entrada, la marcha nupcial fue lo único que se escucho, mientras el peliverde caminaba sonriente por el corredor, acompañado por George, el padre de Lysandro y Leigh.

-Aun podemos irnos, amigo…- susurro Castiel, muy cerca de su oído.

Mas Lysandro no respondió, su atención estaba completamente sobre Jade, quien caminaba sonriente por el corredor, rumbo al altar.

Todos se veían conmovidos y alegres por él, todos incluso Rosalya, quien le dedico una amplia sonrisa cuando paso a su lado, una sonrisa sincera, deseándole lo mejor. Lysandro no perdía detalle al mismo tiempo que cada paso adelante del peliverde le quitaba mas el aliento, era como la cuenta regresiva, la marcha nupcial empezó a acelerarse en su mente, pasando de placentera a infernal.

Si Jade llegaba al altar, si tomaba la mano de Leigh…

Aquel pensamiento lleno de impotencia su ser, bajo la mirada, sintiendo que el piso sobre el que estaba parado empezaba a desmoronarse. Levanto rápidamente la mirada, sentía que estaba volviéndose loco.  
Entonces al enfocar su visión, se encontró frente a frente con un par de orbes verdes, Jade ya estaba ahí, Lysandro contuvo el aliento, sin poder decir nada.

Se miraron mutuamente por ese instante, y solo entonces la sonrisa con la que Jade había llegado se desvaneció, como si la máscara se le hubiera caído, y Lysandro solo pudo preguntarse si el peliverde realmente no estaba feliz.

Pudo cuestionárselo largamente, pero al ver mejor sus ojos, diviso un anhelo oculto en lo profundo de este, como un grito silencioso, como un tesoro secreto.

Los ojos bicolores de Lysandro se abrieron ampliamente, siendo tan profunda que Jade se sintió extraño y opto por dejar de verle.  
Volvió a mirar al frente y al ver a Leigh esperándole ante el altar volvió a sonreír, dejando al peliblanco atrás.

Leigh se vio complacido y cuando el menor estuvo a un par de metros de llegar a él, le extendió su mano, esa mano que lo llevaría a su lado, esa mano que le sostendría de ahora en adelante todos los días de su vida.

Jade sostuvo con una mano su ramo de lirios blancos, elevando su mano libre hacia Leigh, dispuesto a tomar su mano, poniendo la mejor de sus sonrisas en su rostro.

Lentamente sus manos se vieron cerca, hasta que prácticamente sus dedos se rosaron bajo los rayos del sol, pero entonces sorpresivamente algo le jalo hacia atrás, impidiéndole completar aquello.

Las marcha nupcial seso, las exclamaciones de asombro hicieron eco en el lugar, y Jade sentía que algo sostenía firmemente su muñeca.  
No quería mirar atrás, sabía que no debía, pero al final se rindió y suavemente se giro, mirando entonces lo que le impedía llegar al altar, llegar a Leigh.

-¿Lysandro?...- susurro apenas audible, con la sorpresa dibujada en el rostro.

El peliblanco sostenía su muñeca con firmeza, mientras miraba fijamente al peliverde, con desesperación, pero era como si el mismo no se encontrara en ese momento.

-Hijo, que estas…- mascullo George, notablemente confundido por la actitud de su hijo.

-No puedo permitirlo…- hablo finalmente el peliblanco, para luego empezar a caminar lejos del altar, jalando consigo al peliverde ante la mirada atónita de todos, de Leigh.

-¡L-Lysandro, suéltame!...- forcejeo el peliverde, tratando de liberarse, mas no le fue posible y con el forcejeo dejo atrás el ramo de lirios y su hermoso velo, abandonando el lugar junto a Lysandro.

Todo pasó tan rápidamente, que ninguno de los presentes podía creer que aquello estaba pasando, ni siquiera Leigh.  
Fue hasta que su cerebro lo proceso que reacciono y apresuradamente bajo del altar con intensión de alcanzar a Lysandro para llevar de regreso a Jade. Estuvo a nada de correr, pero alguien le retuvo del brazo antes de lograrlo.

-Lo siento Leigh…- la voz inconfundible de Castiel le hizo mirar atrás con sorpresa, encontrándose cara a cara con este – pero a veces se pierde…

Aquellas palabras hicieron eco en los muros de aquel lugar, todos se veían confundidos, algunos murmuraban en secreto, Josiane y George trataban de entender que sucedía.

-Hijo… ¿A qué se refiere Castiel? – pregunto George, llegando a lado de Leigh, junto a Josiane.

Leigh se mantuvo en silencio, luego suspiro, desviando el rostro a la ventana, mientras apretaba los puños, como si contuviera el enojo que sentía, las ganas de gritar y maldecir, pero se contuvo, porque en efecto, Castiel decía la verdad.

-Temía que pasara… - susurro finalmente, mirando a Castiel, Dimitry y Nath.- pero pensé que…

-¿Cuando te diste cuenta de que estaba recordando? – pregunto Dimitry.

-Cuando el menciono las rosas…- susurro con cierta melancolía, pero al final sonriendo.

-¿Las rosas? – Cuestiono Josiane, sin entender - ¿De qué hablan? ¡Expliquen!

Leigh miro a sus padres, era el momento de contarles, después de todo estos no estaban al tanto del pasado que hubo entre Lysandro y Jade, era algo que él se había guardado recelosamente, nunca con mala intención, solo queriendo tener su propia historia sin ser juzgado de haberse aprovechado de la situación.

Había mucho que contar y mientras la confusión seguía dentro de aquel pulcro edificio, en la calle Lysandro caminaba llevando a Jade prácticamente a rastras.

-¡L-Lysandro déjame!- gritaba el peliverde mientras le seguía, contra su voluntad, la fuerza que el peliblanco empleaba era mucha, demasiada para que pudiera contra él- ¿¡A donde me llevas!?

No había respuesta, por más que forcejeaba y gritaba, Lysandro parecía no escucharle incluso parecía fuera de sí mismo. No parecía importarle que llamaba la atención, ni siquiera parecía importarle empujar a la gente que se atravesaba en su camino.  
Entre maldiciones y malas caras, este continúo su camino, y paso a paso fue acelerando, con la mirada fija mientras su día soleado se convertía paulatinamente en uno lluvioso, al menos solo en su mente.

Después de varios minutos, tras varias calles, empezó a correr rápidamente, con su mirada fija en un lugar, con la desesperación de llegar dibujada en su mirada. Jade apenas si podía seguirle el paso, solo hacia lo que podía para no tropezarse y caer, pues por alguna razón sabía que Lysandro no se detendría.

Con la respiración acelerada y con la imagen de un día lluvioso, Lysandro corría, escuchando incluso el chapoteo de su zancada, entonces voces empezaron a llegar a su mente, junto a las imágenes fugaces, otro recuerdo, principalmente el recuerdo de una chica de cabello rubio.

Recordaba sus palabras, su sonrisa, recordaba haber sido amable con ella, recordaba que esta le había abrazado, tomándole por sorpresa.

Contuvo el aliento y luego sintió fríos puñales clavándose en su espalda, luego giro su rostro y sintió un golpe directo, un escalofrió que lo hizo reaccionar, para apartarse de aquel abrazo bruscamente, ante la incredulidad de la señorita de cabello rubio, que ahora le miraba con reproche.

Estaba reviviendo aquello mientras continuaba corriendo, recordando la fría mirada de Jade, aquellos ojos llenos de vida le apuñalaban con indiferencia.

-Jade… ¡No es lo que…!- grito al aire, sin oportunidad de continuar pues el Jade frente a él le dio la espalda para alejarse rápidamente - ¡Jade, espera puedo explicarte!- levanto la voz, apresurándose para ir tras este, corriendo aun mas rápido.

El corazón de Jade se acelero y al escuchar al peliblanco gritar aquello entendió que sucedía, estaba teniendo una regresión, de aquel terrible día, el día del accidente.

-¡L-Lysandro espera!... – grito desesperadamente tratando de detenerlo, pues este se dirigía a la calle.

Pero su grito no logro sacar al mayor de su trance, pues mientras Jade se aferraba a su brazo para detenerlo, Lysandro no veía ni escuchaba al peliverde, lo que él veía y escuchaba era a la chica rubia de aquel día lluvioso, que se había aferrando a su brazo con recelo, tratando de detenerlo.

El forcejeo se hizo presente, Lysandro quería detener al Jade de su recuerdo, el cual ya cruzaba la calle.

Aquello aumento la desesperación para el peliblanco, porque solo podía mirar como Jade se alejaba, entonces solo por un momento dejo de verlo para ver la calle, invadida por los autos que pasaban a gran velocidad. Aquello no iba a detenerlo y se preparo para atravesar en cuando los autos le dieran la oportunidad, para correr con todas sus fuerzas y alcanzar a su novio.

La lluvia se volvía más densa ante sus ojos y entonces un relámpago cayó del mismo modo que sintió un fuerte empujón en su espalda.  
La imagen del día lluvioso entonces se volvió oscuridad pura, contuvo el aliento mientras sentía que perdía el equilibrio, luego como sus pies torpemente se alejaban de la banqueta para llevarlo a la calle, directamente en el camino de los autos.

El rechinar de las llantas en el pavimento resonó en los oídos de Lysandro, y solo atino a cerrar los ojos fuertemente mientras de golpe todo tomaba su lugar en su mente, cada recuerdo, cada día de su vida olvidado.

-¡Fíjate por dónde vas imbécil!- escucho a un hombre gritar furiosamente, mientras varias bocinas de autos eran tocadas al pasar velozmente cerca de él.

Sin embargo todo eso paso a segundo plano al escuchar un suave sollozo, fue entonces que reacciono, pues además de ese sollozo se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo abrazado.

Lentamente abrió sus ojos y al lograr enfocar vio a su lado a Jade, ambos estaban sentados sobre la banqueta, casi rosando la calle donde los autos pasaban rápidamente. Jade le abrazaba fuertemente, temblando con temor mientras sollozaba suavemente, al parecer en el último de sus intentos había logrado detener al mayor, justo antes de que fuera a dar a la calle, directamente a los autos.

-¡T-tonto!..- exclamo agitadamente Jade, levantando la mirada para encarar al peliblanco – ¡C-como es que te pones a correr sin mirar!- regaño mientras sollozaba suavemente.

Sus orbes verdes se veían cristalinos, muestra clara de las lágrimas que se agolpaban en sus ojos. Lysandro tembló ante aquella imagen, sintiendo un dolor en el pecho pero al mismo tiempo una profunda alegría.

Entonces sonrió con genuina alegría, una sonrisa que hacía mucho no aparecía en sus labios, una sonrisa que sentía completamente.

-¿¡De que te ríes!? – bufo Jade al ver que sonreía, mientras las lagrimas se hacían más notorias en sus ojos -¡Que es lo que pretendes!...

Grito a todo pulmón mientras alejaba sus brazos, dejándolo libre, listo para alejarse de él.

Mas ni siquiera pudo ponerse de pie pues sorpresivamente Lysandro le tomo entre sus brazos siendo ahora él quien lo abrazaba. Jade entreabrió sus labios, listo para reclamar, momento perfecto para que Lysandro se acercara a su rostro y pusiera sus labios sobre los suyos.

Jade abrió los ojos con sorpresa al sentir aquellos labios, la dulce y amarga melancolía lo invadió, ese beso ansioso, torpe y apasionado. El peliverde solo pudo atinar a forcejear, no quería eso, no podía creerlo, pues se había resignado a jamás volver a ser besado por esos labios.

Pero Lysandro no se detuvo, pronto ese beso se volvió más lento y cálido, ahí estaba lo que buscaba, lo que faltaba en su vida, lo que ninguna de sus canciones había podido expresar en todos esos años.  
Ahora lo recordaba todo, como él y Jade habían chocado en aquella lluviosa tarde, su forma tan tonta en la que le había pedido que saliera con él la primera vez, cada salida, cada día a su lado, el maravilloso momento en que Jade acepto ser su novio, cada problema por los celos a causa de la banda y sus fans y finalmente aquel día lluvioso en el que él había tenido ese "accidente" ese día lluvioso en el que él iba a decirle algo muy importante.

Conforme más recordaba, mas fuerte abrazaba al de cabello verde, no quería soltarlo, no quería que se fuera de su lado nunca más.  
Pero como el oxigeno es efímero, el beso tuvo que terminar, lentamente aparto su rostro del de Jade y le miro a los ojos. Un par de lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas, y la expresión de sorpresa cambio por una sonrisa de completa alegría, luego pareció darse cuenta de algo, pues rápidamente negó con la cabeza.

-E-esto no está bien…- susurro el peliverde, desviando su rostro, mientras trataba de secar sus lagrimas.- N-no puedo hacerle esto a Leigh…

-Pero Jade…- mascullo Lysandro, tomando con su mano la mano de Jade, con la que secaba sus lágrimas- Yo te amo.

-N-no… por favor… no lo digas – sollozo más fuerte, mientras lagrimas más gruesas salían de sus ojos, mojando sus mejillas. Simplemente no podía creer que aquello estaba pasando, que sus fantasías sobre Lysandro recuperando la memoria, se hicieran realidad después de tantos años.

-Jade… ya recuerdo todo- susurro Lysandro, para luego besar el dorso de su mano – yo… lamento que tardara tanto...

-N-no, no es cierto, el doctor dijo que…

-Te lo demostrare…- susurro, mirándolo seriamente.

-E-es que no… ya no se puede, ya es tarde… Leigh- excuso sin poder considerarlo posible.

-Jade…- llamo para calmarlo – ¿Aun tienes la caja que te di, aquella noche en la cena? – pregunto, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

Ante la pregunta Jade pareció sorprenderse, luego desvió la mirada, dudando, mas al final asintió suavemente con su cabeza.

-Si… está en mi casa- completo finalmente.

-Es hora de abrirla… - se limito a decir Lysandro.

Aquello fue claro y ante la mirada de la multitud alrededor de ellos, se incorporaron y juntos retomaron el camino. Todo el trayecto fue silencioso, era extraño volver a estar juntos, después de tantos años, después de haber sido olvidado ahora Lysandro le recordaba, pero en ese día también el debía estar casándose, o más bien a esas horas ya debía estar casado.

Y sin embargo en lugar de una gran celebración, de salir del altar felizmente casado, estaba frente a la puerta de su casa. Abrió esta lentamente y sin más entro, dejando la puerta abierta para que Lysandro entrara.

El peliblanco entro y rápidamente mas recuerdos le llegaron, el ya había estado ahí, pocas veces pero las suficientes para recordar ciertos detalles, la casa no había cambiado mucho en esos años.  
Sin embargo esos detalles pasaron a segundo plano cuando Jade volvió, su expresión era un tanto de duda, mientras sostenía entre sus manos la cajita roja.

-Durante estos años… nunca la abrí – susurro mirándola con cierta nostalgia- la guarde esperando a que salieras del hospital- suspiro hondamente – luego cuando no me recordaste, la deje olvidada…

Lysandro entonces se acerco a este, quedando frente a él, luego poso sus manos sobre las de este, comprobando que efectivamente la caja seguía intacta, con algo de polvo, pero seguía tal cual se la había dado.

-Ese día, donde te cite…- susurro tomando la cajita con cuidado, mirándola un momento- Era para mostrarte lo que había dentro y para hacerte una pregunta…- agrego levantando la mirada, a la par que con cuidado abría el seguro de aquella cajita.

Emitió un suave sonido al abrirse, luego Lysandro uso su mano para abrirla por completo, revelando lo que había dentro de esta.

Los ojos verdes de Jade se abrieron enormemente al contemplar la hermosa esmeralda en forma ovalada de aquel anillo, hileras de diamantes pequeños le daban la forma de pétalos de flor, sostenidos por una sortija, de color dorado.

Jade apenas si podía creerlo y sin poder explicárselo lagrimas volvieron a salir de sus ojos, hasta que nuevamente se encontró llorando, un profundo sentimiento estaba presionando su pecho.

-Sé que es algo tarde…- susurro Lysandro sin dejar de sonreír – y no es como lo había planeado, pero como en aquel día y en este, quería y quiero que te cases conmigo…

Aquella pregunta cayó sobre Jade con cálida alegría, pero del mismo modo que una cubeta de agua fría, las lágrimas se hicieron más gruesas, al ver aquello tan brillante para sus ojos y esas palabras, todo pasaba tan rápido y de golpe.

-L-Lysandro, primero dime… ¿Por qué me olvidaste si querías que nos casáramos? – pregunto entre sollozos, aun sin olvidar aquel gran dolor que le había causado aquello- Si era tan importante esto…

-Yo…- balbuceo Lysandro, sin saber que responder a su pregunta, sintiendo un profundo dolor al ver al peliverde llorar de aquella forma.- No lo sé… no me lo explico, estaba tan ansioso por hacerte la propuesta… luego cuando paso eso, simplemente, cuando desperté no podía recordar…

-Pero… ¿Por qué ahora Lysandro? – Le miro dolido – porque ahora cuando yo ya estaba olvidándote…

-No te creo…- sentencio el peliblanco mirándole con seriedad- Menos si usas el que estabas por casarte con Leigh… Ni siquiera lo amas, y eso no me lo puedes negar.

-¿¡T-tu que sabes!? – Bufo, mirándole notablemente ofendido – E-el ha sido tan bueno conmigo… ¡El estuvo a mi lado apoyándome cuando tú te fuiste! ¡El me dio su cariño y su tiempo!...

-¡Entonces dímelo!- levanto la voz, Lysandro, tomando al peliverde de los hombros, encarándolo – dime que lo amas, pero mirándome a los ojos, solo así te creeré y entonces te llevare de regreso a su lado y te dejare ser feliz con él, pero solo si logras convencerme, porque no pienso tolerar que estés a su lado solo por gratitud y cariño, no es justo para él, ni para ti, Jade.

Jade dejo de sollozar, porque realmente estaba sorprendido, nunca había visto a Lysandro reaccionar así, mucho menos hablarle así de fuerte o de sentir esa mirada, aquello no era propio de él, pero en aquellos momentos se sentía lo decisivo de su pregunta pues lo que respondiera daría fin a lo que alguna vez tuvieron.

Hubo un frio silencio, Jade no sabía qué hacer, miraba a Lysandro, tratando de mantenerle la mirada, pero no lo lograba y simplemente con eso ya estaba demostrando que no era capaz de mentir, no si el peliblanco le miraba de aquella forma.

Y estaban juntos en ese dilema, con la misma victima de por medio, Leigh.

-Lysandro…- susurro el peliverde, mirándolo suavemente- no puedo… Leigh ha sido tan bueno conmigo… y es tu hermano… y tengo miedo.

-¿Miedo de que? – Pregunto en un susurro – ¿Miedo de lastimarlo?

-Si…- asintió desviando la mirada un momento – y también… miedo de que vuelvas a olvidarme fácilmente…

Ante aquello Lysandro se quedo en silencio, pero solo por un momento, la palabra olvido hacía eco en su mente, después de todo no era lo primero que había olvidado, de hecho olvidar cosas era lo suyo, desde que estaba en el instituto.

-Sabes…- murmuro, mirándolo, deslizando sus manos por sus brazos, hasta volver a tomar sus manos- No sé porque me olvide de ti, pero el amor no es como en los libros, ni en las canciones, tenemos un cuerpo que es frágil a la muerte y las enfermedades, mi mente fue la afectada, pero desde siempre he olvidado cosas, tú mismo lo dijiste cuando nos vimos aquella tarde lluviosa… Pero sabes, esa fue la razón por la que te conocí en primer lugar, ¿lo recuerdas?... En el instituto, cuando cuidabas del club de jardinería.

-…Siempre olvidabas tu libreta….- murmuro el peliverde, para luego suspirar- siempre has tenido mala memoria.

-En realidad solo la olvide una vez… - confeso, con una sonrisa divertida.

-¿Q-que? – balbuceo, sorprendido al escuchar aquello.

-Lo que escuchaste, solo la olvide una vez, la primer vez que me la regresaste, la que fue realmente la primera vez que nos conocimos…- recordó con una sonrisa – recuerdo que quede maravillado cuando te vi, amabas tanto lo que hacías, tan apasionadamente…- suspiro cerrando los ojos – pero casi no ibas, así que empecé a dejar mi libreta a propósito, los días que ibas, para que te vieras obligado a volver al siguiente para devolverme la libreta…

Un incomodo silencio, mientras la expresión de Jade era digna de un poema, recordaba aquellos días del instituto, las incontables veces que le había devuelto la libreta a ese tonto empedernido y olvidadizo, todas esas veces habían sido una excusa para verlo. Su corazón se acelero, y una extraña felicidad combinada con deseos de golpearlo lo invadieron, ¿Cómo era posible que fuera tan romántico y al mismo tiempo un pícaro encubierto?

-De verdad quise pedirte que salieras conmigo… pero después dejaste de ir al instituto… y hasta donde supe dejaste de estudiar – susurro el peliblanco, ante el silencio- y por mucho tiempo, siempre estuviste en mi memoria, siempre fuiste mi musa, mi inspiración, solo el recuerdo que tenía de ti, tu amable sonrisa cuando me devolvías la libreta, aun cuando pensabas que era un tonto olvidadizo, todo lo valió mas aun ese día que te encontré de nuevo, bajo la lluvia…

-E-eres…un… maldito – sollozo bajando la mirada, mientras su cuerpo temblaba- Eres un… ¡sin vergüenza! – grito mientras golpeaba suavemente su pecho con sus manos, ante un sorprendido Lysandro que trataba de defenderse.

-J-jade… ¡C-calma!

-¡Es que no es justo!- levanto la mirada y entonces Lysandro se relajo, pues jade sonreía, sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas, pero sonreía de alegría, así que esas lagrimas debían ser por la misma razón- ¡Porque nunca me lo dijiste!

-Por qué… sabía que te ibas a enojar – respondió con una suave sonrisa – y por que ya estabas a mi lado, pero me doy cuenta de que, cada momento… es importante, por más pequeño que sea. Como el que te gusten las rosas rojas solo porque fueron las primeras flores que yo te regale, es eso por lo que te gustan, no por lo que significan, y si aun son tus favoritas es porque aun me amas…Ya no hay razón por estar separados, Jade.

Esas palabras fueron suficientes, Jade no podía mentirse más, aunque se sintiera mal, el no amaba a Leigh, aun cuando lo había intentado, aun cuando creía haber superado a Lysandro, este se había quedado muy profundamente en su corazón.

Lentamente sus manos apretaron las de Lysandro, y mirándolo aun con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas le sonrió, había una punzada en su pecho, pero fue aliviada cuando sus rostros estuvieron cerca, respirando suavemente, para luego unir sus labios con calidez.

Se besaron, mientras todos los sentimientos, los que se habían olvidado, los que habían sido ocultados, se liberaban, se apretaban fuertes de las manos, deseando comprobar que aquello no era un sueño, ni una alucinación de un recuerdo. Ya lo habían decidido, sabiendo que iba a ser difícil enfrentar las consecuencias, pero esperando lo mejor y lo peor, juntos.

Se separaron del beso, los ojos de Jade se veían llenos de paz, y de ese brillo sin igual, Lysandro se sintió complacido y luego de ver sus ojos desvió su mirada al suelo, donde el anillo había caído ante la intensidad del momento.  
Soltó a jade, y lentamente se hinco para tomar el hermoso anillo de la gran esmeralda, lo admiro en su mano y luego levanto la mirada para ver a Jade.

-Entonces…- susurro tomando suavemente la mano izquierda de este – Jade… ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? – pregunto, con seguridad.

-Si- respondió sin titubear, sin dilación – quiero casarme contigo…

Lysandro sonrió, finalmente lo había hecho, aun con el peso del dolor ajeno en sus hombros, pero como ya había dicho, no todas las historias de amor terminan como en los libros, y cuando se trata de romance, siempre habrá un perdedor.

Con gentileza coloco el anillo en el dedo anular de Jade y luego de depositar un beso en su mano le miro.

Ya estaba hecho y cuando Lysandro se levanto del suelo, se abrazaron, dando por hecho aquello, celebrando en silencio.

Se besaron más y se acariciaron, tratando de recuperar el tiempo que habían estado separados esos años, por el olvido.

Solo eran ellos dos disfrutando ese momento, de ese día antes de que llegara el momento de enfrentar las consecuencias de su decisión.

Claramente hubo resentimiento, por parte de los padres de Lysandro y por el propio Leigh, la perdida no era fácil de aceptar, mucho menos la derrota.  
Josiane y George no se ponían del lado de nadie, ya que todos los implicados habían hecho mal, sus malas decisiones habían causado ese caos, ese dolor en la familia.

El accidente de Lysandro, el que Leigh en cierta forma aprovechara el olvido para cortejar a Jade, de quien se había enamorado aquel día que le había conocido.  
Fue aquello lo que le cegó, lo que le hizo tomar todas esas decisiones, aceptando que el pedirle una canción a Lysandro para la boda, había sido un tanto insensible.

La relación de Lysandro y Leigh quedo algo afectada, ya que ambos habían sido afectados por sus propias decisiones. Jade solo podía sentirse mal, pues la culpa había sido de él por ilusionar a Leigh, por pensar que a su lado podría ser feliz, y realmente lo había sido, el pelinegro le había ayudado a sonreír de nuevo, a anhelar, sin embargo nunca pudo olvidar al único que siempre amo, a Lysandro.

Días pasaron y poco a poco todo fue volviendo a su lugar, cada día recordando y celebrando el estar juntos, gozar de la alegría y del amor y de la amargura, simplemente enfrentando lo que viniera.

Pues aun cuando todo parecía perdido, sin importar el tiempo, las cosas volvían a ser como debieron ser al principio.

Y con el mismo pasar de los días, Leigh entendió que el intentar aprovecharse del olvido de Lysandro para tener a Jade a su lado había estado mal y además consciente de que en el fondo sabía que algún día los recuerdos de Lysandro regresarían y el recibiría su castigo.

Al final de cuentas él y Lysandro eran hermanos, eso nunca iba a cambiar, su hermano era la única persona que estaría a su lado siempre y aunque le doliera no le quedaba más que aceptar la derrota y desearles lo mejor.

El rencor y todos los sentimientos negativos fueron disminuyendo y finalmente los dos hermanos hicieron las paces y pese a lo que dijeran terceras personas, la familia era lo más importante.

Y tras intensos meses, de emociones, en un verde campo, bajo la sombra de un gran árbol una multitud se reunía.

Una boda se llevaba a cabo a la intemperie, rodeados de la brisa fresca, con los pies sobre el pasto verde y el árbol que remplazaba cualquier elegante altar.

Lysandro y Jade yacían al frente, mirándose mutuamente, sosteniendo sus manos mientras su unión era presenciada por todos aquellos que habían compartido parte de su historia, los recuerdos ya habían regresado y ahora eran parte del pasado, en ese lugar y en ese momento nuevas cosas comenzaban.

Josiane y George finalmente veían a sus hijos ser felices, no solo a Lysandro si no también a Leigh el cual al final había encontrado el amor, el cual siempre había estado a su lado, apoyándolo en todo incondicionalmente, ese amor que Rosalya había usado para curar su corazón herido, ese amor que lo había hecho aceptar las cosas tal cual eran.

-Así bien, sin nadie que se oponga a esta unión… – exclamo el ministro mientras miraba a los novios, Lysandro y Jade, el cual se veía radiante, luciendo un largo velo, sobre su cabello, delicadas rosas rojas sobre su cabeza, su ropa era sencilla y fresca, adecuada para ese bello y natural paisaje, el peliblanco no se quedaba atrás, claro que todo con el clásico toque victoriano que le caracterizaba-Los declaro esposos, joven Lysandro, puede besar a su esposo.

\- Gracias…- susurro mientras se volvía hacia jade – ya llevaba rato resistiéndome… - agrego con una sonrisa, ante lo cual Jade se sonrojo.

-Pero no será más un beso de novios – susurro Jade mientras le miraba a los ojos – ahora somos, esposos… - finalizo con profundo amor.

Una risa suave invadió a Lysandro, y como lo había dicho no se contuvo mas, se inclino suavemente para llegar a los labios de Jade, del mismo modo que este le rodeo con sus brazos, para profundizar ese apasionado momento.

Exclamaciones de ternura y admiración surgieron, a la par que lagrimas y sonrisas, Leigh y Rosalya aplaudían con alegría, Dimitry, Castiel y Nath celebraban desde sus lugares.

El beso sello aquel momento y dio fin a la ceremonia, Lysandro cargo a jade entre sus brazos y mientras se llevaba a este por el verde pasillo, el menor lanzo su ramo de hermosas rosas rojas, el cual Rosalya atrapo aun cuando tuvo que arañar y arrancar el cuero cabelludo de las otras damas solteras.

Risas y celebración, pétalos y arroz, todos revoloteando por el aire, cual gotas de lluvia.

La noche llego pero no dejo de ser un momento brillante, la celebración se llevaba a cabo y una vez todos reunidos en sus mesas, comiendo y bebiendo se hizo una pausa.

Ante la mirada de todos Dimitry, Castiel y Nath aparecieron con sus respectivos instrumentos y al centro de la pista Lysandro y Jade llegaron juntos, frente a frente.

Una suave balada empezó a tocar y cortésmente Lysandro hizo una reverencia.

-¿me permites esta pieza? – pidió elegantemente, caballerosamente.

-Jeje, claro – sonrió el peliverde, tomando la mano de este.

Entonces tomando sus posiciones, iniciaron su baile, muy juntos sosteniéndose el uno al otro, yendo en sincronía al mismo ritmo, mientras sobre su oído, la melodiosa voz de Lysandro cantaba solo para jade…

-Amor eterno… sueño eterno…

El corazón de Jade se acelero y mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas se abrazo fuertemente a Lysandro, escuchando aquella melodía para él, olvidándose de todos por un momento, siendo solo ellos dos en ese lugar y en ese momento.

Bailando en la oscuridad, bailando bajo la lluvia, bailando solos en el silencio. Ese era otro recuerdo de los dos, uno que aunque olvidaran algún día, siempre existiría en sus corazones, en alguna parte indescifrable del cuerpo humano, aquel lugar donde todo se conservaba por siempre.

Eternamente.

-FIN-

* * *

 ** _Y eso fue todo, que les pareció?_**

 ** _Hice también un dibujo para este segundo capitulo el cual podrán encontrar en mi DA._**

 ** _No puedo poner links aqui, pero busquenme en Deviantart como Enildark, y llegaran a mi galeria x3_**

 ** _Y si, que largo final, pero espero no les haya aburrido. pero con eso termina esta historia y realmente me siento satisfecha._**

 ** _Y que puedo decirles yo? Ustedes mismas díganme que les pareció._**

 ** _Aunque con la extencion de estos caps ubira alcanzado para cuatro jaja pero bueno, por ahora me desaparesco de nuevo de fanfiction pero siempre estoy por amor yaoi, igualmente tengo planes de subir nuevas historias por aquí, asi que hasta entonces nos estaremos viendo._**

 ** _Y sobre la canción que Lysandro empieza a cantar al final, es una del grupo X Japan, llamada Forever love. Es hermosa les recomiendo escucharla~_**

 ** _Y ya es todo jaja, quienes leyeron mi fic anterior esto es una compensación por la depresión que les cause en aquellos días :v e igualmente no se si en el futuro escribiré mas de esta pareja, por ahora no tengo ideas, aunque si tengo para otras, Como kenxy y cofcof otra bien crack! Pero hasta entonces~_**

 ** _Gracias por leer, nos vemos en las próximas!_**

 ** _Arrivederci~_**


End file.
